Little Witch
by shamsham221
Summary: Bonnie loved Damon and then he left. One day he come back and find out Bonnie was in love with Stefan and She has a little baby girl called Jessalyn aka Jess. Jess gets taken and Bonnie's birthday's coming up. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1-Little Bird

Little Bird- Chapter one

Bonnie felt hurt, betrayed and broken. He left her alone to fall apart. He did this on purpose, he used her. Caroline was right, she meant nothing to him. She was just Elena's rebound.

"Bonnie are you even listening to me?" Elena interrupted Bonnie's thought.

"Sorry, my mind not thinking straight."

"You need to get over Damon and start dating again. It's your 21st birthday next week and we wanted to do something special but we can't have you in this state. I'm worried that you might do something that might kill you or hurt you because of Damon."

"Elena, I'm okay, I am over Damon and I won't do anything that might hurt me or kill me…. So what are you going to do for my birthday then?" Bonnie smiled

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you 'cause Caroline will kill me."

"Something tells me that there's shopping involved and my party is going to be at the boarding house."

Nnnnn

The week after Bonnie walked into the boarding house to see what Elena wanted and what was so urgent. After she knocked on the door, Stefan opened it in silence.

" What going on Elena… Stefan." Bonnie looked from Elena to Stefan

"Hello Bonnie." Bonnie turned around to see her ex. Damon. She felt a tear slowly walk down her face.

"What do you want?" She said coldly

"I wanted to see how my favorite witch is."

"She's fine."

"Damon, she's been crying for 2 years now." Elena said

"You're a selfish, chauvinist jackass." Bonnie spat.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I came back to wish you happy birthday."

"Well now that you're here that's very unlikely."

"Oh come on Bonnie I still love you and I will do anything to get you back."

"Well too bad because the feeling I have for you is hate. I hate you. You should just rot in hell for all I care."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I hate you with all my heart."

"What ever you say little bird."

"Don't call me that, I'm not a little bird and I'm not your little witch either!... What am I doing here anyway, Jess must be hungry. I shouldn't have left her with Caroline."

"Who's Jess?" Damon asked

"Bonnie's daughter, Jessalyn Sal- Bennett, Jessalyn Bennett."

"Jessalyn, that's really her name. Nice name. Who's the father?"

"Bye Damon." With that Bonnie left. _This is going to be a horrible birthday _Bonnie thought.

Nnnnn

Bonnie finally got to her house. There was something wrong, she could feel it.

"Caroline!"

"Bonnie I don't know what happened one minute I was there and so was Jess and then the next minute I got stabbed and then I woke up and Jess was gone!" Caroline blurted really fast.

"Woah, slow down Care." Bonnie tried to calm Caroline. "What happened."

"I was looking after Jess and then some random dude showed up, he was too quick for me, I tried everything I could Bonnie but he ended up stabbing me; I think he took Jess Bonnie. I'm so sorry."

Nnnnn

"Damon, think back to when you were with Bonnie, okay." Elena spoke to Damon.

"Yeah."

"Did you notice anything about her a few days before you left?" Elena asked

"No, not really."

"So you didn't notice that she was getting fat."

"No I didn't but that's just harsh."

"The child's yours Damon." Elena gave up.

"Oh I know, I was just pulling your leg." Damon smirked and Elena punched him in the arm genteelly and smiled

"So what going on." The smile on Elena's face went when Stefan interrupted. "You know brother, when you left Bonnie was sad so I gave her a lot of care and she absolutely loved it." Damon looked over to Stefan and then punched him.

"You're an ass do you know that _brother_." Damon spat out. "Leave Bonnie alone okay."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll torture you and then kill you."

"Oh I'm scared." Stefan laughed.

"It's true Damon, Bonnie loves Stefan now. I guess Elena rubbed off on her."

"Shut up Katherine!"

"Hello Elena, hello Stefan, being rude are we Damon?" Katherine replied. "You should respect your elders Damon." Katherine smirked.

"Shout up Katherine or get lost." Elena argued.

"Awww are you two together?"

"He just came back and he _loves_ Bonnie anyway."

"Oh well I was hoping but you're just not like me- oh Klaus has Jessalyn by the way." Katherine was about to walk away and then she turned back. "She's in danger and so is Bonnie. Bonnie might die and so might Jessalyn so I advice don't go anywhere near Jessalyn or Bonnie will die. Bye see you when you're all dead." Katherine smirked.

Nnnnn

"Caroline who was that guy?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I think he was one of Klaus' hybrids." Caroline answered unsure

"Bonnie, can I speak to you." Damon slowly strolled towards Bonnie

"No I don't want to speak to you. My day has already been bad with you coming back and Jess being taken, I don't need it to get worse."

"Klaus has Jessalyn and I won't let you go and get her."

"You know who took Jess?"

"Yeah, Katherine spilt the beans."

"Why can't I get her?"

"Because, if we go near her you will die." Bonnie was flattered that he wouldn't let her die but it wasn't the right time now. Klaus has her baby, she didn't care she died as long as she gets her baby away from Klaus.

"I don't care."

"What you don't care!"

"I. Don't. Care." Bonnie established. "Caroline and I need to come up with a plan, all I need to know is how did it happen."

"Me and Caroline will do this, not you." Damon suggested.

"No! I don't care if I die I just want my baby girl back. So you're not helping." Bonnie shouted alarmed at the idea.

"Yes he is Bonnie." Caroline finally spoke. "What if we both get hurt? Who will be there Bonnie? Tell me 'cause I would really like to know."

"Stefan."

"Do you love Stefan or what?" Damon asked clearly annoyed at the idea of his little brother and his little witch being together.

"What's going on between you two, Bonnie? There is definitely something."Caroline asked excited

"Stefan loves Elena." Bonnie replied

"No I don't." Stefan voice dance in the back ground.

"Well I don't know any girl better for you." Bonnie said whilst walking up to him and standing in front of him.

For Damon they were standing to close and he didn't like it. Bonnie was his and she will always be his even if she loved someone else, she will always be his little bird. He could tell that they were flirting with their eyes. He absolutely hated it when Bonnie flirted with someone other than him.

"I think I'm looking at her right now." Stefan flirted and then he turned to Damon. "You need to stop worrying about her Damon, she won't die again." Stefan smirked

"Yes Damon listen to Stefan." Bonnie agreed with Stefan

"You know what yes I should, I should leave you alone with one of Klaus' projects also known as my little brother and fight Klaus', get your baby back and return unhurt. I would like to see that, Bonnie, you come back unharmed or even alive."

"I hate you Damon." Bonnie spat.

"Well I don't care." Damon replied.

"I'm glad because I don't care for you!"

"Good because I hope that you'll burn on a stake."

"That is offensive to all witches."

"Who cares?"

"I do, you can't just say something like that. Don't you care about peoples feelings?"

"No not really because we're all just arrogant people from one time to another."

"Err! I hate you."

"Well to bad because I love you." Silence cascaded on the group.

"Wow I feel like I'm having de-ja-vu." Caroline shattered the silence. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Well this was the exact words you said before you got together. 'I hate you Damon', 'I don't care'" Caroline mimicked Bonnie and Damon.

**Author: I'm making another chapter, it will be finished soon. Hope you liked it.**

** Question how do you upload another chapter? This is my first Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2-Flashback

**Okay sorry about the long wait, my laptop charger was broken and I was rewriting the chapter but it took long, I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN The Vampire Diaries (I totally wish I did) **

**Chapter 2- Flashback**

_Bonnie walked into the Salvatore boarding house with Caroline. This was annoying, Klaus was still alive, and they don't have a plan to kill him. Great, just great._

"_We have to come up with a plan or I'll hurt someone." Caroline stated_

"_Hi Stefan, so what we doing?" Caroline asked._

"_There's a party at the Lockwood's tonight right?" Stefan asked, not hearing Caroline's question._

"_Yeah but Klaus won't come." Bonnie answered._

"_Yes he will."_

"_Klaus wants one of the strongest sources in our group but Stefan here doesn't want to give it away."_

"_Oh Damon I didn't notice you were here." Caroline smirked._

"_What is it?"_

"_You, Bonnie." Bonnie froze, surely Stefan had to be lying. There was no way Klaus wanted her._

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Bonnie!" Caroline shouted. "No, Klaus is not getting Bonnie. __Can't we give him another witch or something? Can't you fool him by doing a spell Bon, like maybe a spell that makes a look-alike__." __ Caroline suggested. Suddenly an idea popped to Bonnie's head. Maybe she could pull this trick off. Stefan and Bonnie turned to Caroline smiling while Damon shook his head in disappointment._

"_Wait before we ask any other questions, why does Klaus want me?"_

"_Well isn't it obvious you're a witch." Damon rolled his eyes._

"_I've got a plan." Stefan smiled_

"_What is it then?" Caroline asked_

"_Bonnie can you do a spell that would make a look-alike of yourself?"_

"_Maybe, I think so."_

"_If you can we'll take that one and give it to Klaus__."_

"_Okay then that's our plan." Bonnie smiled_

"_Wait I've got a better plan." Damon said _

"_What?" _

"_Wait for it…give Bonnie to Klaus." Bonnie glared at Damon while a smirk danced on his lips._

"_Bonnie, Bonnie calm down. You're giving him exactly what he wants." Caroline soothed._

"_Okay, but if he does that one more time I'll hurt him."_

"_If I do what?" Damon asked_

"_Be you."_

"_Well I've got bad luck. I'm not gonna change for anyone."_

"_Not even Elena?" Bonnie asked_

"_Not even Elena."_

"_I've got an idea…lets go Bon." Caroline suggested_

"_That's the best idea you've had all day, Barbie." Damon teased Caroline._

"_Stefan how do you put up with him?" Caroline asked_

"_I don't know." Stefan answered._

"_How does Elena put up with him?" Bonnie asked._

"_Wait why do you show your nice side to Elena and your mean side to us?" Caroline asked._

"_I've shown my nice side to everyone but no, they all hate me because I'm a vampire and I killed people! News flash I'm not the only on that's killed someone."_

"_When have you shown your nice side to me? Maybe Caroline and Stefan but not me, I've never seen this nice Damon in my life. When will ever see him then, 'cause I doubt there is a nice Damon in this world." Bonnie argued_

"_Oh shut up Judgy." Damon replied and then walked away from them._

_Nnnnn_

_Bonnie and Caroline walked into the Salvatore boarding house the next morning. Bonnie was looking for Stefan but no one knew where he was, Caroline just decided to tag along. The only person Bonnie hadn't asked was Damon; she was hoping was hoping he knew where Stefan was._

_"Damon have you seen Stefan?" Bonnie asked as soon as they saw him._

"_Not even a 'Hi Damon you're looking sexy as usual.'"_

"_Fuck you." Bonnie spat._

"_Bonnie!" Caroline warned._

"_I never knew Bennett had a vulgar mouth. What do you want, Blondie, Bennett?"_

"_Bonnie wanted to know where Stefan is." Caroline spoke this time._

"_He's probably feeding on some really revolting chick. Why?"_

"_So you haven't seen him?" Bonnie asked_

"_No, why do you want him? Are you and him doing the dirty, Judgy?" Damon teased._

"_What? No!"_

"_Bonnie and Stefan! That would never happen." Caroline laughed._

"_It is very possible. So what is it?"_

"_It's alright I'll tell him later." Bonnie ignored Damon_

"_Tell." Caroline looked back and forth between Bonnie and Damon while they spoke._

"_She doesn't have to tell you." Caroline sat down on the chair that was closest to her._

"_No." Bonnie and Damon ignored Caroline._

"_Come on Bonnie, you can trust me." Damon begged_

"_I said no." Bonnie spat._

"_I won't laugh."_

"_Fine, I can't do the spell it's too strong. I might end up losing my powers." _

"_Well my plan it is then."_

"_Here we go." Caroline sighed, waiting for an argument to happen._

"_Are you serious? I'm the only witch you have on your side and you want to give me to Klaus. Okay then give me to Klaus, if I ever come back and I'm probably trying to kill all of you don't blame me." _

"_You have a point but it would be nice to get rid of you for a few days."_

"_Bad choice of words." Caroline muttered shaking her head._

"_Are you fucking serious? You're saying that? Why are you such a dick, Damon?"_

"_Why are you so judgy, Judgy?"_

"_Seriously Damon, why are to so mean to people? Is it because no one will ever love you or is it because Katherine broke you. Is that why you're so mess up?"_

"_You know Judgy, just because you're a witch doesn't mean you know everything."_

"_I know that!"_

"_Sure you do. __By the way don't let that witchy juju get to that little infinitesimal brain of yours. __You've got to stop pretending that you're the only god damn witch on earth!"_

"_What does infinitesimal mean?" Caroline asked but she got ignored. _

"_Little _infinitesimal brain of mine, _my brain is not as tiny as yours, Damon and I do__ know I'm not the only _god damn _witch on earth__!" Bonnie stated and then gave Damon an aneurism. "I hate you."_

"_Thanks for telling me." Caroline murmured _

"_Stop it… Judgy!" _

"_Why? Why should I stop it when you're just going to be an asshole again if I do stop?" Bonnie asked whiled Caroline couldn't stop laughing._

"_I'll do whatever you want me to do… just stop the excruciating pain." Damon yelled whilst holding his head._

"_Really?" Caroline spoke while still laughing_

"_Okay tell me, why are you so mean to me?" Bonnie requested_

"_Stop it first…then I'll…tell you." Bonnie stopped the aneurism. "Do you like me?" Damon asked sarcastically after awhile._

"_Do you want me to kill you?" Bonnie asked. Caroline went back to looking back and forth between the two._

"_Just answer my question Judgy."_

"_No. Now you answer my question."_

"_Because."_

"_Because! Because is not a good enough reason Damon. Are you mean to me because I'm a witch? Is it because I burned you-"Bonnie exploded._

"_Partially." Damon interrupted._

"_What else is it then?" Bonnie asked_

"_Can you leave Bonnie? You're starting to annoy me. And you to Barbie."_

"_Answer my question and then I'll go."_

"_Stefan's not here so you can go." Damon ignored Bonnie's statement while walking over to the door and opening it._

"_Tell me Salvatore!"_

"_No Bennett! Just go. The both of you. I can't stand to look at the both of you. "_

"_Why won't you tell me?"_

"_Because I won't."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because I just won't."_

"_Why!"_

"_Because I love you!"_

"_What?" Bonnie couldn't believe what she heard._

"_I told you so."__Caroline murmured. It was so odd, Damon Salvatore, the bad boy vampire loves Bonnie Bennett, the good girl witch__. Bonnie stood there quietly , then broke out into laughter, so did Caroline. _

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_You love me. Don't you love Elena?"_

"_Not really. She can be very annoying at times." Damon's reply only caused Bonnie to laugh more and harder._

"_What's going on?" Stefan appeared by the door. Damon, Bonnie and Caroline looked at Stefan. Bonnie hid back most of the laughter but Caroline kept on laughing. After awhile she could help it, it just came out like sick._

"_Damon said he… loves Bonnie hahaha." Caroline laughed. "I always knew it was sexual tension but I didn't want to say it. Are you blushing Bonnie?" Caroline pointed out._

"_What, no! I was laughing too hard." Bonnie lied._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Okay, maybethose weren't the exact words but that basically what you said to each other." Caroline stated. "Hey where did Stefan go?" Caroline asked knowing no one would listen to her.

"I'm never getting back with that dick again." Caroline was still looking around for Stefan.

"That's harsh, just give me another chance." Damon begged.

"Why on earth would I give you another chance? You seriously think after you broke my heart, I would get back with you? You have some serious issues."

"Oh don't pretend that you don't care and love me even a bit." Bonnie glared at Damon

"When you two were together you couldn't keep your hands off each other. Every time no one was looking you were always touching each other or kissing each other. It was kind of disgusting." Caroline said.

"Well things have changed now."

"You still love me though Bennett, I know you do."

"She has feelings for Stefan." Caroline blurted out.

"Caroline!" Bonnie turned to Caroline.

Damon felt betrayed, he hadn't felt that way in a long time, not even when Elena chose Stefan over him. Maybe it was because he knew they were gonna break up.

Damon loves Bonnie and he know she loves him too but she just angry at him, she'll stop hating him soon... hopefully.

"Okay let's talk about Jessalyn." Damon heard Caroline say.

_FLASH BACK_

_Damon walked into The Grill to find Bonnie talking to Elena's brother. Damon watched as Jeremy moved closer to Bonnie. _

_Damon walked over to them, stood behind Bonnie and put his arms around her waist. Bonnie put her hand on Damon's arm and tried to push it off her._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Damon asked._

"_Oh nothing." Jeremy said sheepishly._

"_Damon." Damon heard Bonnie whisper. _

"_What are you doing with Bennett? I saw you try and kiss her."_

"_I'm doing nothing with her. What are you are you doing with Bonnie?"_

"_Oh me, I'm doing lots of things with her and she likes every single bit of it, don't you Bon?"_

"_Damon! Jeremy nothing's going on with me and Damon, and Damon you know there's nothing going on with me and Jeremy, he cheated on me." Bonnie stated._

"_Bon, tell me the truth, what are you doing with Damon?" Jeremy asked_

"_It's nice to know that you don't trust me Jeremy." Bonnie said while walking out The Grill with Damon. "Are you fucking serious, Damon? Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted when they got out of the grill_

"_As I said last time. _Vulgar_."_

"_He wasn't trying to kiss me he was going to hug me?"_

"_Like that any different from kissing."_

"_Yes it is Damon!" The wind started to get heavier._

"_Calm down, Bonnie. I'm sorry. You're so sexy when you're angry." Damon said and then kissed her. Bonnie pulled back._

"_Damon, not here okay." Bonnie whispered and pushed him away._

"_You know you want me." _

"_I can't be with you." Bonnie started to walk to her car._

"_Don't walk away from me!" Damon followed Bonnie._

"_I just want to get home, Damon."_

"_Well at least let me drive you home."_

"_No, Damon I can drive myself home. I don't want to you to drive me home anyway. Can't you just wati until I get to the boarding house?"_

"_No, you're addictive just like me. You know you can't resist me Bonnie. Face it I'm beautiful on the inside-"_

"_Ha and I'm a hybrid." Bonnie rolled her eyes._

"_Bonnie you're being a moron."_

"_A moron! Oh now I'm angry. You're saying that I'm being a moron? That's coming from you of all people."_

"_Yes, Bonnie. I know that you love me. I can tell I'm a vampire, I can feel your emotion. I can sense that you love me and you can't resist me."_

"_Oh no Damon I can't resist you you're… you're… such an asshole." Bonnie sarcastically replied whilst getting in her car and driving away._

_Nnnnn_

_When Bonnie got to her house, she noticed that Damon was there._

"_Damon what do you want?" Bonnie sighed when she saw him._

"_I want you to finally realize that you love me and then I want you to allow me to kiss you."_

"_Damon you know that I will never let you kiss me or ever love you." Bonnie replied. Damon ignored what Bonnie said and kissed her. She tried to push him off but gave up. "I hate you." Bonnie whispered. She pulled him closer to her and tried to take off his top when someone knocked the door._

"_One minute." Damon called._

"_Damon." Bonnie pushed Damon back and opened the door to find Caroline looking confused._

"_Bonnie what's Damon doing with his top off? And why is your top unbuttoned? O…M…G!"_

"_Caroline it's not what you think."_

"_Oh please everyone says that." _

"_Damon _accidently _spilled water on his top and some of it when on me and I had to unbutton my shirt."_

"_Do you really think I'm that stupid? That is the stupidest excuse I've heard."_

"_Yes." Damon answered quietly in the back ground._

"_Caroline just listen, I promise I'm telling the truth." Bonnie said ignoring Damon reply to Caroline's question_

"_Oh well, how did Damon get in? You don't like him so why would you invite him in?"_

"_Stop asking questions." Damon said._

"_Well bye, I'll come back later…. You know you to make it so obvious that you sleeping together." Caroline stated. "Me and Stefan notice when you kissing each other and flirting with each other. It's kind of gross to know that my best friend is sleeping with my ex boyfriend, did I forget to mention who used me for my blood!" Caroline stated trying to make Bonnie feel bad about for flirting with Damon and then left._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

**So that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it. If there's any mistakes, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3-Trainwreck

**Sorry it took so long, my laptop was messing up. I promise the next chapter will be uploaded quicker.**

**So season 4 looks amazing, don't you think? I totally can't wait to watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY THING. **

Chapter Three- Trainwreck

Bonnie woke up, feeling excited about today. I mean what could go wrong, Damon was back and Jess is gone? Who was she kidding, today was gonna be terrible she could feel it. Oh did I forget to mention it's her birthday, she was turning 21. She hated being the youngest but she had to put up with it for the rest of her messed up life, great.

She slowly got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on a fake smile. If she smiled at Caroline like that, Caroline would know something's up. She could fake her happiness just for today, right?

"Everything's going to be fine. Just have fun and forget about the bad things, think positive." Bonnie told herself. After Bonnie brushed her teeth and had a shower she walked into her room, she missed when Damon use to sneak upon her after she had a shower. She would tell him off then he would reason with her and then they would end up making out.

She picked out the outfit that she wore last year for her birthday. It was an electric blue dress that came to her knee's and had a black belt on the waist and a pair of black boots. She curled her hair and then sighed, she wished everything went back to the way it was last year. She spent most of her birthday with Jess. Jess was a smart girl, she taught herself how to walk and talk at nine month and she even learnt how to use her powers by herself. Bonnie didn't even know how she knew about her powers, Bonnie had never use her powers around Jess. Odd.

She put on her clothes and then got a map and a knife. She put the map on her bed and then cut the palm of her hand and poured some of her blood on the map.

"Wait there witchy. I have an idea." Bonnie turned around to see Katherine leaning on the door way looking at her nails.

"What's your idea Katherine?"

"I can help you. I can get the baby back. I don't know where Klaus is but I can get Jessalyn back."

"How?"

"First of all you find out where she is."

"Now?"

"Yes now. I thought you wanted her back."

"I do it's just that I don't like people watching me do a spell."

"Don't worry I'm not like Stefan and Damon." Bonnie glared at Katherine and then turned back to the map. "What I'm just telling the truth." Bonnie closed her eyes and ignored Katherine. Katherine had her eye on the blood. She watched it move a bit.

"Come on." Bonnie whispered in frustration. It moved again by a bit. Bonnie pushed harder and harder until it moved even more.

"New Orleans?" Katherine asked. Bonnie opened her eyes.

"New Orleans?"

"Exactly where in New Orleans?"

"Lasalle St."

"Damon has a house over there."

"Really and he never told me."

"You can ask him about that when you get to his house but right now we need to get there but he can't know that I came up with the plan or I'm coming okay. I wanna surprise him."

"Okay. I'll ask Damon for the keys then."

"No, no, no, did you not hear me? _You can ask him that when you get to his house_."

"Really, he has to come?"

"Yes. He'll never let you go in his house alone."

"Your right." Bonnie put on her coat and left Katherine alone. Katherine sped downstairs and looked around.

"Trust me to be alone in your house Bennett." Katherine shook her head and sat down on the closest chair to her.

Nnnnn

When she got to the boarding, she was about to open the door when Damon opened the door. He stopped and stared at her, he looked her up and down with a smirk on his face.

"You look hot." Damon sighed.

"Good timing Damon, I need your help." Bonnie said.

"Right now?"

"Yes Damon, if you wanna see Jess then you'll help me."

"You want Jess back? Okay but you told me n-"

"I know what I told you but I need you help instead of Caroline's help and she's not that much help. So can you help me or not?"

"Fine but why didn't you lie?"

"Because I wanted someone to go with me incase I get hurt."

"So why didn't you ask Stefan-"

"Seriously Damon, this is your only time to be alone with me and you're asking me why I didn't ask Stefan?"

"True."

"Come on then."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"New Orleans." Bonnie said quietly.

"New Orleans? Do you know how far that is from here? That's like-"

"I know how far it is Damon and it's not that far, it about 15, 16 hours away in car but if we take it by plane it would take about an hour." Bonnie reassured

"No, I'm going."

"Fine, I'm not gonna bother come on to you because I know that If I get hurt or killed the guilt will be on you and you won't be able to bear it."

"Fine but you can't do it remember or you'll die.

"Even if you did it I would die any way."

"Wait why today-"

"Damon, just pack your bags and then meet me at my house, the plane leaves in a few minutes. Is Stefan here?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't need to know okay." Bonne walked past Damon and into the boarding house.

"Oh I forgot one thing Bennett." Bonnie turned around to Damon. "Happy birthday." Damon winked while Bonnie smiled at him.

"Thank you." Bonnie turned back to looking for Stefan.

"Boo." Bonnie turned around to see Stefan standing in front of her. She looked behind him to see no Damon and then paid her attention back to Stefan.

"Don't do that again. You scared me." Bonnie put her hand where her heart was.

"Sorry." Stefan smiled. "You look hot."

"That exactly what your brother said."

"Oh-"

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I made a plan with Katherine to get Jess back. It involves Damon, Katherine and something else."

"Where's Jess?"

"New Orleans."

"You're going to New Orleans with Katherine and Damon?"

"Yes but Damon doesn't know that Katherine's coming. Please don't tell Elena and Caroline."

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank Stef."

Nnnnn

Damon walked into Gilbert household. He was gonna talk to Elena but it seemed like no one was there.

"Hey, Damon." Elena came down the stairs, tying her hair up.

"Hey… Elena?"

"Damon I am Elena, Katherine left again ages ago."

"Okay?"

"I missed you, Damon… a lot."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were flirting with me, _Elena_."

"Oh no, I would never do that. My heart belongs to Stefan, still."

"I thought you hated Stefan?"

"Please Damon, you all know I would never hate Stefan even if he does love Bonnie."

"He doesn't love Bonnie; he's just using her to make _Elena _jealous."

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Because you're fucking Katherine!"

"What's with the language, Damon?"

"I regret coming here." Damon sighed.

"Oh please, Damon. You never use to regret seeing me even when you fell in love with Elena. Maybe that was because I look like her." In a few second Katherine was in front of Damon. "Remember the time we had together Damon."

"I don't like you and frankly I don't want to remember."

"I love you too Damon." Katherine put her finger on Damon's chest.

"Why are you even in here?"

"After roaming around Bonnie's house about fifteen times I decided to come here and have fun."

"You went to Bonnie's house?"

"Yeah she didn't mind."

"You little bitch."

"What did I do?"

"Go to Bonnie's house."

"Damon, Damon, Damon, how I've missed you. It was so boring without you. How was your three years away from Bonnie?" Katherine smirked

"It was two actually."

"Who cares? Anyway, I would love to stay and talk but you gotta get packing."

"How do you know?" Katherine just tapped the side of her nose.

"Damon, I just know, I'm that smart." Katherine put her finger on Damon color bone and dragged it along while she walked past him and into the living room.

Nnnnn

When Bonnie left Stefan she went back to her house. She already packed her bags the other day, she was waiting for Damon to come. Where was he? She could never rely on him again. She was just sitting in her bed, swinging her legs back and forth like a little child.

"Damn it Damon!" Bonnie whispered to herself. Her patience was getting thin; she should have just stole Damon's keys, it would have been quicker, _much quicker_

"You wouldn't know which ones which. I have lots of house in lots of places."

Bonnie looked to see Damon.

"Finally you're here!"

"Let's go."

"Wait I just need to make a phone call."

"To who?"

"I doubt that any of your business."

"Fine." Damon walked out of the room. Bonnie picked up her phone dialed a number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey."

"We're leaving."

"Now?"

"Yeah, he finally decided to show up."

"I'm nearly at your house. Just wait… … I'm here."

"Bye."

"Whatever." Bonnie hung up and opened her bedroom door. Damon was standing behind it trying to look innocent as if he did nothing.

"Who was that?"

"None… of … you're business." Bonnie walked past him. "Let's go now." She demanded. Damon looked at her while she walked away. He really wished he could do her right now.

"Bonnie?"

"What?"

"You are really hot!"

"Damon, just don't."

Nnnnn

Katherine watched as Bonnie and Damon left the house arguing over something. Bonnie was looking around avoiding Damon's glare. Katherine guessed she was trying to look for her. Just then Bonnie spotted Katherine; she nodded her head and got in the car, she looked fed up. Wait, that was Katherine's car. How was she gonna get there now? _I could just take Damon's car._

Katherine smiled, she knew it was gonna be an annoying trip for Bonnie but they were gonna get closer, hopefully.

She lied to Bonnie, Damon didn't have to come, she could of just got the keys from Damon or gone to Katherine's house but she wanted no one to know where she went when she ran off to.

_I am such a genius_ Katherine thought with a huge smirked playing on her face.

Nnnnn

Bonnie shook her head in disappointment as Damon drove off. It's not the first time she had an argument with him about which car to take.

"Why can't I take my car? I don't trust you to drive."

"First of all you can't take you carbecause it's slower than this one and second of all we're not gonna crash and you drive really slowly."

"Whose car is this anyway coz I've never seen you drive it before?"

"It's Katherine's."

"It's Katherine's! Why do you have Katherine's car?"

"Because I do. Anyway, she can take my car if she's going anywhere."

"You know she's here?"

"Yeah we spoke."

"You spoke?"

"Yeah. How does she know that we're going somewhere?"

"Oh she only knows that you're going somewhere not me." Bonnie lied.

"Really? So she didn't go to your house and talk to you-"

"Damon eyes on the road." Bonnie tried to change the subject. "Please, I don't wanna die." There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence that took over.

After a few minutes of silence Bonnie decided to talk.

"You missed a lot-"

"I know-"

"A vampire hunter called Connor nearly killed Elena, Stefan and Caroline."

"Wow… I don't care." Damon sarcastically cheered.

"Damon." Bonnie sighed.

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him."

"Did you use dark magic?"

"Well he was really hard to kill not even Stefan could kill him and Tyler was useless, so dark magic was the only way to go."

"Bonnie what did I tell you about dark magic."

"You're not my father Damon! I can do what I ever I want to do, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Well what happened after you used it?"

"Em do you have to know?" Bonnie asked sheepishly.

"Yes, now tell Bennett."

"Oh how I miss when you use to call me that-"

"Bonnie, tell."

"I fainted and nearly died."

"Bon-"

"Do not tell me off okay! I really don't wanna hear it. Elena, Caroline and Stefan told me off after I woke up, I don't need you to tell me off." Bonnie raised her voice.

"But Bonnie they were right to. They only did it because-"

"They care about me, I know." She rolled her eyes. She had a lot of things going through her mind, she didn't need this right now, she was sick and tired of hearing the small old thing. "But I'm not a child." Bonnie whispered.

"Well you've got to stop acting like a reckless one then."

"I am not acting like you, Damon."

"I am not a reckless child!"

"Well you act like one at times!"

"Gosh Bonnie what happened to you? You use to be fun-"

"You left me and I got more serious because I lost you! I blamed myself!" Damon stayed quite. Tears were trying to make their way out of Bonnie's eyes but she tried to avoid the temptation of crying in front of Damon.

"The day when you left I was doing this spell and it needed dark magic, so I used dark magic and I got addicted to it and when you left it got worse. I nearly killed Elena myself, I couldn't help it." Bonnie said after a while.

"Bonnie I-"

"Oh look we're at the airport." Bonnie cut him off. She didn't want to hear his apologies. She got out of the car and took her suitcase out.

"I bet you we would have been still driving if _you_ were driving _your_ car." Bonnie looked to the side of her to see Damon standing next to her. She looked into his blue eyes, he was really sorry but she couldn't forgive him, she didn't know why but she couldn't.

"I can drive fast as well you know." Bonnie walked into the airport. Finally, they were at the airport. All she needed to do was go on a one hour flight to New Orleans and then she's there, that sounds easy. _Jess baby here I come, _Bonnie thought.

**So that was chapter three, hope you like it. Again sorry that it took so long. Hopefully the next will be quicker than the others.**

**Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4-Solo

**Thank you commenting everyone who commented. This may not be as good as the others but I hope you like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD **

**Chapter 4- Solo**

Caroline and Elena walked in to the Bennett house. There was something odd about it. It felt like no one was here.

"Bonnie!" Elena called as she walked upstairs and into Bonnie's room. No answer.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called as she walked into the kitchen. Still no answer.

"Maybe she at the grill." Caroline suggested as they walked back into the living room.

"Okay, let's go then."

"No instead let's call Matt." Caroline took out here phone.

"You can't call him while he's at work so we have to go there." Elena pointed out.

"Or we can call Bonnie." Caroline started to dial Bonnie's number.

"Hey Bonnie.

"Where are you?"

"Where?"

"Yes tell."

"Promise."

"Okay, well Happy Birthday from me and Elena." Caroline hung up.

"Where is she?"

"She had to go somewhere. I don't know where but somewhere it's probably family issues. But she's still in town and she's staying there for a few days." Caroline lied. How could she go to New Orleans without telling them? Let alone with Damon! Caroline was angry but she tried not to show it after all she did promise not to tell. "Well we can celebrate her birthday when she gets back."

"No I have things to do and so do you Caroline plus it wouldn't be special when it's not her birthday if she comes back tomorrow."

"But Elena I said a few days-"

"No Caroline-"

"It's family issues Elena, she has to be there!"

"Fine, I have to go speak to Damon."

"Yeah, you can't speak to him either. He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He went away because of Bonnie again."

"He never left because of Bonnie the first time."

"I know that but he left again because of Bonnie, this time." Caroline lied.

"Why?"

"Elena just stop asking question." Caroline walked out the house. "I've got to go to my house okay."

"Yeah, meet me at the boarding house at eight I think Bonnie could come then."

"She never listens." Caroline whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Caroline got in her car and drove off.

Nnnnn

Bonnie got off the plane with Damon standing behind her, looking annoyed, maybe because there was a little child behind him kicking his chair. Bonnie had too stop him from killing the child.

She was glad to be in New Orleans right now. A few feet away from Jess. Bonnie sighed and the continued to walk through the airport. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it while Damon just stared at her.

"Hey Caroline." She watched Damon roll his eyes and turn his head.

"Erm I'm with Damon." Bonnie replied to Caroline

"Erm do you have to know?"

"Fine but don't tell Elena."

"I'm in New Orleans." Bonnie said. "Don't scream or shout!" Bonnie quickly added. Bonnie hung up after Caroline wishes her happy birthday.

"You told me not to tell anyone." Damon complained.

"Damon, it's Caroline, if I told her a lie she would know and she promised and Caroline never breaks a promise. Never!"

"But still-"

"Damon, stop acting like a child."

"You trust to easily." Damon muttered." And I am not acting like a child."

"First of all I don't trust too easily and second of all you _are_ acting like a child."Bonnie continued to walk away, Damon made a face when Bonnie wasn't looking and continued to follow her.

Nnnnn

Caroline walked into the boarding house. She needed to talk to Stefan and it couldn't wait but she had to make it quick.

"Stefan!" As soon as she said that, someone was behind her, it was obviously Stefan. "Stefan, I guess you know about Bonnie going with Damon?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"She told me. I can't believe her! Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because she's Bonnie, she can take me down without even touching me and plus it's her decision, if she wants to go she wants to go, I can't stop her."

"Stefan, what if she gets hurt!?"

"I won't be able to live with that but she won't 'cause Damon will protect her and she can protect herself."

"But Stefan remember last time-"

"She was upset and annoyed-"

"She was a trainwreck Stefan, she nearly killed all of us-"

"And that's how she can protect herself-"

"She nearly killed herself, Stefan! Is that what you want?"

"She has had years of practice-"

"Not with dark magic and she hasn't used magic since Jess was born, Stefan. I guarantee that she forgot how to use magic."

"How do you think she found Jess? In the newspaper or magic? Which one is more likely Caroline?" There was a few minutes of silence until Caroline realized something.

"She's going to die Stefan! Katherine said."

"Well she's not the one getting the baby neither is Damon."

"Who is?"

"Katherine."

"Are you serious? Katherine would never help."

"Well she is. Don't you have things to be doing at your house?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Bye. We'll discuss this later." Caroline left.

Nnnnn

Elena walked into the boarding house it was nearly eight o'clock. She had to set up everything before Caroline came and see if Caroline approved, maybe she should have let Caroline set it up.

"Why are you doing the party here?" Stefan asked causing Elena to nearly fall of the ladder

"Because we had my party here and Carolines so now it's time for Bonnie to have it here."

"Well, what if she's not here?"

"She will be trust me."

"If you say so."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Oh no reason."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Are you and Caroline keeping a secret from me about Bonnie?"

"Nope not at all."

"Are you sure? You and Caroline keep saying stuff, she's not here or something."

"I am very sure…. Elena, Bonnie can't just have a party the day after Jess was taken, can she? She's devastated, she's not in a partying mood."

"You're lying, where is Bonnie really?"

"I thought she was with you and Caroline going shopping with Caroline or was it family issues."

"You see Caroline said family issues too."

"Well it's Family issues."

"But the thing is I don't believe it, so just tell me where she is Stefan."

"Family issues."

"Just tell me Stefan, I'm sick and tired of everyone lying to me. Where's Damon too?"

"Not here, he had to go, I think he left again."

"Where did they go?"

"Well Damon left and Bonnie has family issues."

"Stefan-" Elena came closer to him until they were inches apart. "-Tell me the truth… please."

"Fine."

"Thank you.""

"I don't know."

"Stefan, please!"

"I am telling the truth, I don't know haven't seen her all day." Stefan shrugged and walked away.

Nnnnn

Caroline left her house, she sat in her car for a while. She was angry, that girl was back, Tyler's friend, Hayley. They hated each other so much but yet she asks her for help. She just argued with her for about over an hour. _I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! _Caroline mentally shouted in her head. She looked at her watch, it was 8:58pm and she had to get going.

Caroline drove off in fury leaving mark on the road. She had to go to Elena, she could just leave Tyler for tomorrow.

"How could she just come to me and ask me for help. Seriously is she that stupid? Can't she tell I don't even like her?" Caroline asked herself. "I hate her so much! Why is she doing this to me? Is she trying to rub her and Tyler's _friendship_ in my face? 'Cause it's not working." She murmured. _ "She's even worse then Katherine and Katherine was a bitch." _Caroline bit out bitterly.

**Thanks for reading. If you liked this one I would be amazed because this one was terrible (well I think that but it depends what you think). The next one is gonna be way better on many levels.** **I hated this one, I decided that I was going to stick to Caroline, Stefan and Elena, I guess that didn't turn out well as I planed it. Oh well… hope you like ****.**

**Read and Review please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5-Here We Go Again

**Thank you everyone who's commented, alerted me/ alerted the story, added this as their favourite story, added me as the favourite writer and thank you everyone for reading this! Thank you so much!**

**So I wrote two versions of this chapter but I thought this one was better plus my laptop wasn't letting open the other one so I had to choose this one anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR HERE WE GO AGAIN.**

**Chapter Five- Here We Go Again**

_**How did you get here under my skin?**_

_**I swore that I'd never let you back in**_

_**Should have known better**_

_**Than trying to let you go**_

'_**Coz here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together**_

_**You think that by now I'd know**_

'_**Coz here we go, go, go again**_

_**I threw all of your stuff away**_

_**And I cleared you out of my head**_

_**And I tore you out of my heart **_

_**-Demi Lovato Here We Go Again**_

Bonnie stepped inside of Damon's house. It was _huge_. _All this time when we were together he never told me that he had a house in New Orleans! That probably where he was all this time. _Bonnie thought.

"No I was somewhere else but you don't need to know." Damon tapped Bonnie on the nose while she blinked and walked away.

"Damon-"

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Nothing, it's alright."

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Keep calling me and then saying _nothing_."

"Well would you stop trying to make me fall for you again?"

"Well sorry that I love you Bonnie!"

"Well I'm not sorry that I hate you." Bonnie walked away from him.

"What a bitch." Damon muttered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Bonnie walked up the stairs and into a room. It was beautiful, the covers on the bed were red, the pillows were black, and the walls were cream. She loved it. "Damon, I know you're behind me. Can I have this room?" Bonnie turned around to see Damon leaning on the door way.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled. She put her bags by the bed and turned back to Damon who was now standing right in front of her. He was smirking at her, his eyes sparkling at her. It made her want to kiss him. It made her fall again.

"I know you want to kiss me, Bonnie."

"Still haven't changed at all."She shook her head. She felt his fingers lift her chin up so she would look at him. The smirk was gone but the sparkle was still there. "What do you want?"

"Still sassy."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a house in New Orleans?"

"Because, it's a secret." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's answer.

"_Because, it's a secret. _No, being pregnant with a vampire's baby is a secret." Bonnie smiled.

"Sorry I left you, Bon." As soon as Damon said that Bonnie smile fell.

"Why did you leave? Was it my fault?"

"No, it wasn't you fault, I just…"

"_You just _what, Damon?"

"I just need some time to get away."

"To get away from what? Me?"

"No, Bonnie. I just needed to think things over."

"You left me when I was pregnant, you knew I was pregnant, you were the first person to know Damon and you left me! How can I ever rely on you now? I can't even trust you to love me again coz I know, I'll just be heart broken again."

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"Well sorry doesn't fix it." Bonnie walked away. When she got to the door she turned back to Damon. "Here's a picture of Jess if you wanted to know what she looks like." Bonnie walked up to Damon and gave him the picture before leaving the room.

Damon looked at the picture. Bonnie was in the picture with a little girl. Bonnie had her around the little girl with a big smile on her face. He looked at the little girl who looked like she was giggling. She looked like Bonnie but she had his eyes.

"She's a lot like you but she's sassy like Bonnie." A voice told him. Damon looked up at the voice. Did she really have to be here? "You missed a lot you know. Bonnie and I became friend but Klaus doesn't know that."

"What are you trying to get at? Why are you even here? How did you even get here?"

"I followed you; I wanted to help Bonnie and I'm trying to say that I can get the baby for you."

"Why do you want to help Bonnie?"

"Because I owe her. She did me a favor, I do her a favor. That how it works, I thought you knew Damon, I mean we did it like that one about where you went instead of being with Bonnie and Jess. I still haven't said anything."

"And you're gonna keep it that way-"

"You owe me, Damon. I'm still waiting."

"Just tell me your idea." Damon sighed.

"I know where Klaus is and Klaus doesn't expect me to give the baby to Bonnie because he thinks I won't help you. Bonnie will be safe." Katherine reassured him. "Hopefully." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Bonnie will be safe." Katherine disappeared.

Nnnnn

Caroline walked into the boarding house expecting to see sparkling stuff but instead she saw Stefan and Elena arguing.

"I thought you knew where she was!"

"No, I thought you and Caroline were gonna go shopping with her!"

"No Caroline was!" Stefan and Elena looked over to Caroline.

"Don't blame it on me, either of you. Have you noticed that Damon isn't here either?"

"So?" Stefan said.

"He might have taken her somewhere."

"What do you know Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Why assume I know something?"

"Caroline!" Elena begged.

"Bonnie may have told me that she may have went to New Orleans with Damon to get Jess back." Caroline said quietly knowing what was gonna happen. Elena were gonna start screaming at her.

"What?! Are you serious Caroline? Why did you stop her?"

"I did but she was already in New Orleans and I thought Stefan would have stopped her." Caroline look at Stefan.

"You both knew!" Elena exclaimed. "I can't believe you two!"

"Well I promised her not to tell you and you know I could never break a promise, ever."

"It's her choice Elena, you can't stop her from what she wants to do. I didn't stop her because-"

"You're scared of her." Caroline interrupted

"No."

"Yes. That's what you basically said to me."

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked downstairs to see Katherine sitting on the couch and Damon standing up, glaring at her. Bonnie wanted to laugh, Katherine knew what she was doing and it was upsetting him, she loved it!

"Damon, do you have any drinks?"

"Like what? Cause I only have blood and alcohol."

"I'll take alcohol then."

"Which one Bennett?"

"Doesn't really matter. Where are they?"

"In the cupboard on the left." Katherine turned around while Bonnie was walking into the kitchen and smiling at Katherine.

"Thank you." Katherine turned around while Bonnie was walking into the kitchen and smiling at Katherine.

"Oh Damon you are looking sexy today." Katherine smirked.

"Bonnie can you tell _Queen Bitch_ over there to leave please 'cause she won't listen to me."

"It's nice to know that you think of me as a queen, Damon." Katherine smirked at him.

"Sorry but she can't, she's a big help." Bonnie called from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Damon we'll have fun. Let's have a party Bonnie. Happy Birthday!" Katherine called back. Bonnie came out with two bottles of bourbon in her hands.

"Kat, catch." Bonnie threw one of the bottles to Katherine.

"I want her out Bennett."

"Damon if you were really in love with her you would do what she asks like you did with me and Elena."

"Don't worry he was never gonna do it anyway." Bonnie said. Damon stared at her in question but Bonnie just smirked. "What? We all knew you'd never kick Katherine out, it was so obvious plus you never did in the boarding house."

"So what are we gonna do about Jess then? I pretty sure that Bennett would already came up with a plan."

"Damon you know I don't come up with plans, you're the one that plans and I'm the one that does it."

"Well Bonnie you're known this child longer than me so you should come up with plan and stop relying on me!"

"I did that a long time ago Damon but you weren't there to notice!" Katherine just sat there enjoying the argument.

"Oh please, stop acting like you're hurt, you didn't care."

"I didn't care? You really think that?" Bonnie bit back tears. Katherine stopped smiling when she saw the look in Bonnie's eyes

"Yes actually."

"Then why do you think I couldn't bear to see you when you first came back? My heart broke, Damon, over and over again."

"Wow… you're a good actress." Damon sarcastically clapped. Bonnie slapped Damon.

"Seriously, I don't know why I ever fell in love with you!" Bonnie ran upstairs and into her new room like an upset child.

"What is wrong with you?" Katherine asked Damon calmly while drinking the bourbon. She got up of the couch and stood in front of Damon. "What she said was true. She loved you, she needed you but you weren't there."

"Katherine don't get involved."

"You made her cry you know, I can hear her."

"Why are you being nice to her? Why are you even here?" Damon bit out.

"If you're gonna be like that, then why am I even helping you? You don't deserve help and that's coming from me." Katherine left the room. Damon stood there, not knowing what to do. He had no reason why he shouted at Bonnie like that, he just needed to get some anger out and he happened to take it out on Bonnie. _I'm such a dick_, he thought.

**Hope you like it****. **


	6. Chapter 6- Giving Up

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Giving Up by Sick Of Sarah**_

_**Chapter 6- Giving Up**_

_**This I know, I want to live forever this time.**_

_**Well I guess I'm giving up again.**_

_**I guess it's fair, I guess it's fair, I guess it's fair.**_

_**I just don't care.**_

_**My heart, I wanna live forever.**_

_**Well I'd love to see your face again.**_

_**I love you still, I love you still, I love you still.**_

_**I love you…**_

_**-Sick of Sarah Giving Up**_

Bonnie threw the bottle of alcohol at the wall in fury. She was annoyed, angry, upset and hurt. He thought she didn't care. Well now she doesn't care, she's doesn't care about him or anyone else but herself…maybe she was just forcing herself to think that. She paced back and forth trying to calm herself. She couldn't stop herself from crying, she was thinking of reasons of why he left but she could only think of one reason and that was he left because she was pregnant. She didn't know why she was torturing herself about it but she needed to know.

"Don't even try asking him, he won't tell." Bonnie jumped at the sound of Katherine voice.

"Don't do that!" Bonnie shouted.

"Gosh." Katherine felt sorry for her, she didn't know why but she had a soft spot for Bonnie and she really hated that. "Give me a hug." Katherine sighed

"What?"

"Hug me, you look like you need a hug and Elena's not here so I'll be her the whole time we're here just more fun." Katherine hugged her. "I really don't know what Elena would do right now but I think it's beat up Damon or shout at him… or something."

"Yeah, you're right. She would slap him or do something like that."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a bit." Katherine let go of Bonnie and walked away. "Wait one thing," Katherine stopped and turned around. "Take this in case anything happens okay?" Katherine walked up to her.

"But Katherine I don't want to." Bonnie watch Katherine cut her wrist in disgust.

"Just take it Bonnie." Katherine shoved her wrist into Bonnie mouth.

Nnnnn

After forcing Bonnie to take the blood, Katherine strolled into the living room to see it empty. _Hmm I'll get him when he comes back_ Katherine thought. Katherine felt someone behind her and she didn't like the person who stood there.

"Well hello, if it isn't Katherine P-" Katherine turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know my name. Anyway what are you doing here, I thought Bonnie killed you?"

"She didn't, witchery is weak on me."

"Why are you even here?"

"We need to do something."

"What do you mean _we?" _Katherine panicked.

"He means us." Another voice said. "Grab her!" Out of nowhere some people grabbed her. She tried to escape their grip but is wouldn't work. Before she knew it, she was screaming in pain as she was injected with vervain. She felt her body go weak until she couldn't stand on her own two feet and her vision got darker and darker with every second she could see.

"Katherine are you-" That was the last words she heard.

Nnnnn

Klaus stared at the little child in front of him. The child just sat there smiling at him, her blue eyes glaring back at him.

"Okay so what do you want to do to me? Am I gonna be in a ritual? I feel a ritual coming up and I'm in it."

"Maybe it's just because you're a child that you ask so much questions but please shut up."

"Nicklaus there's no way to shut up a child." Rebekah stood by the door. "What's the point of even having her here?" Rebekah walked up to him.

"Oh Rebekah shut up."

"Do you still love her?"

"No."

"Are you talking about Aunt Caroline or mommy?"

"None of your business little child." Klaus spat.

"You know my mommy will kill you. She will come here and destroy you, my mom is stronger than you think."

"Oh don't be to sure of that little child, you mom hasn't used her magic in ages so she can't do any thing and she dare takes on step into this house- if she knows where we are- you won't see her again."

"Oh please, my mom will find a way to kill you without killing Aunt Caroline, Uncle Stefan and Aunt Katherine."

"That's impossible."

"Anything's possible when you're a witch, you can do anything even when your powers have been blocked like mine." Jess closed her eyes.

"What is she doing Nicklaus?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well stop her if you want this to work."

"I'm not sure how to."

"Tickle her!" Klaus tickled her neck which caused her to open her eyes and laugh.

Nnnnn

Bonnie heard screaming which was odd because Katherine never screamed. Bonnie ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Katherine are you okay…" Bonnie trailed off when she saw the hunters and Katherine's lifeless body.

"Hello Bonnie." Bonnie remembered that voice pretty well. She turned around slowly to face Connor. _The dude just doesn't like dying _Bonnie thought. Bonnie put on a tight smile. "How has it been? Last time I saw you, you were doing a spell to try and kill me."

"How are you still alive? I nearly killed myself doing that spell. Waste of energy." Bonnie shook her head

"See your_ magic_ didn't work because I had a crystal that weakens any spell so that spell was pointless."

"What you been doing for all those years?"

"I'm been watching you and your vampire friends."

"Really, you've done nothing else but stalk us. That must have been fun…. Leave Katherine alone she's done nothing wrong."

"She has and I've been planning for this day."

"What has she done then?"

"She killed my brother."

"She killed your brother? When?"

"Two years ago, but we couldn't track her down until now."

"Wow, she's good- I mean she's doesn't deserve this, she just killed him, let me deal with her." Bonnie suggested.

"You see Bonnie I should trust you but I don't." He walked around her. She was planning the right time to do a spell that would probably kill him. She watched him as her circled her, waiting for the perfect time. She chanted underneath her breath. "So I should kill you. I kill people I can't trust." Connor moved behind her and put a knife to her neck. Suddenly the door opened to Damon which distracted Bonnie from her spell.

"Damon don't move." Bonnie breathed.

"Who's he?" Damon asked.

"Connor."

"Oh look your knight in shining armor's here." Connor sarcastically cheered.

"What happened to her?" Damon pointed at Katherine.

"Accident." Connor said before Bonnie could say anything. Damon knew what was gonna happen in this moment it was so obvious, if he stepped closer to her Connor would slice her neck so he was just gonna vampire speed to get to her. "Look at your knight not knowing what to do. I guess you in more danger than you thought." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"But how do you know if he's my knight is shining armor?" Bonnie whispered back and smirked.

"We'll see." In a flash Connor snapped Bonnie's neck. Damon sped over to Bonnie before she fell to the ground and caught her. _Maybe it wasn't that obvious then _Damon thought. Damon picked her up and sped to her room, he put her on the bed, hoping she wasn't dead. He stared at her lifeless body for a few seconds and then sped downstairs. Damon stabbed Connor in the chest before Connor could shoot him.

Nnnnn

Bonnie woke up to a moody Katherine and Damon. They were staring at her but that wasn't the thing that mad her uncomfortable, it was the look on their faces, they both looked pissed.

"There she's awake."Katherine said and then stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie looked at Damon while she sat up, but Damon didn't answer he just shook his head and walked off. Bonnie got off the bed and followed him. "What's wrong Damon!?"

"You're a vampire Bennett."

"Wait what?" Bonnie stopped walking. Damon turned around to stare at Bonnie.

"You're a vampire Bonnie."

"What happened to Connor?"

"I stabbed him."

"You know he can't die."

"What?"

"Let me put this way, he won't die so he can't die." Katherine said.

"Who asked you to speak?"

"No one, but I wanted to."

"How did you know that she was gonna die?"

"I didn't, I just gave it her just in case."

"Really, _just in case?"_

"Yes Damon."

"Why would you give her blood just in case?"

"So you would rather her be dead?"

"I'd rather her be a witch."

"I'm hungry." Bonnie said, stopping Katherine and Damon from arguing. They both looked at her.

"I'm not helping her with the transition." Damon stormed off. "Your blood, you help." Katherine rolled her eyes and then turned to Bonnie.

"I don't want you helping me, I want Damon to help me!" Bonnie walked off. Katherine stood there not knowing what to do. She stood there thinking of things to do until she realized that she could just force Bonnie to feed on a human but she had to go get the human. _Great, leave Bonnie and Damon in the same house alone oh well hopefully nothing bad happens_ Katherine thought.

Nnnnn

Bonnie looked out the window to see the bright blue sky, it was too bright; it really hurt to look out of the window. _Wait when was it morning? How long was I dead for? _Bonnie thought.

"A very long time." Damon's voice said.

"Damon, are you angry?"

"No Bonnie, I'm perfectly fine with you being a vampire." Damon sarcastically smiled.

"Fine be that way. I don't even know why I want you to help me with this. It just that..." Bonnie started to cry.

"Don't do that, don't cry, please Bennett do not cry!"

"Sorry, I can't stop."

"Your emotions are heightened."Damon said hugging Bonnie.

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"I know how you feel."

"Really, you know how I feel?" Bonnie laughed causing Damon to let go of her.

"Now you're gonna have a laughing fit." Damon sighed.

"You think you know how I feel!" Bonnie couldn't stop laughing. "Why can't I stop laughing?"

"Your emotions are heighten, Bennett." Damon said, annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Do you smell that? I smell blood."

"Stay here." Damon demanded. He left the room and locked the door. Bonnie looked out the window remembering how bright it was, she closed the curtains and then moved away from the window.

Nnnnn

Katherine held a cup of blood in her hand waiting for Bonnie to get it, but Bonnie never came.

"Bonnie, I've got some blood for you!" Katherine called.

"She doesn't want to be a vampire Katherine." Damon told her.

"So you're just gonna let her die? Fine, but I'm not the one she'll be haunting." Katherine put the blood down.

"Fine, give her the blood."

"Why did you lock her in the room?"

"The blood would send her crazy."

"Just give it to her. Actually, I'll leave it right here." Katherine walked away, she unlocked Bonnie door and then disappeared. Damon watch as Bonnie ran down the stairs and to the blood. She drained the cup and then wiped her mouth. "Oh and Bonnie I got a human for you." Katherine came back with a boy, he looked like he'd just been compelled, he just stood there like he was in a trance and his neck was covered in blood. He was cute, brown hair, big brown eyes but really small and skinny; he was around the age of 17 or something. "And his name is Brian." Katherine informed. Bonnie looked at the humans neck, she felt her fangs come out. She was about to bite the human when Damon grabbed her and moved her away.

"Damon what are you doing?" Bonnie breathed in anger. "Let go of me!" she pushed herself out of Damon's arms and ran to the human. Damon tried to grab her but she just pushed him back with great force. She bit into the human like a hungry child that hasn't eaten in days.

Damon watched as Bonnie drain the poor boy completely dry. She dropped him on the floor, turned to Damon, licked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well that's enough blood for today." Damon said.

"Okay."

"Bonnie you're not a witch any more."

"I'm glad."

"Here's a ring then." Damon sighed and threw a ring to Bonnie. She put it on and looked at her finger.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bennett."Damon walked away.

Nnnnn

Damon sat on his bed thinking about Bonnie. He was annoyed, angry and disappointed. He tried to calm himself but is was no use, he need to smash something, he needed to take his anger out on something and he couldn't take it out on Bonnie this time.

"You know I don't like coming people in my room without permission."

"I know but I just came to ask a question."

"Okay but next time knock."

"I didn't knock 'cause I knew you would know I was here."

"Just ask your question Bennett."

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm angry because I didn't want you to die Bonnie, I didn't want you to become a vampire. I wanted you to be a happy witch that could have everything she wanted."

"Damon, I'm happy the way I am now." Bonnie reassured Damon. She sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You haven't even had a full day of being a vampire, yet."

"I know but I'm feeling things that I didn't feel yesterday when I was a _Judgy little witch._" Bonnie smiled. "Damon, just be happy I'm still alive."

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Bonnie, just tell me what you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Bonnie stood up and went to turn around but Damon was already there.

"Bonnie, tell me."

"I don't have to tell you." Bonnie said getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't resist it anymore she needed to kiss him, it was killing her inside so she just grabbed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Bonnie you have guests." Katherine's voice called causing Bonnie and Damon to stop kissing.

"I still love you Damon." Bonnie said before leaving the room.

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7- Get Back

**So I'm having a week where I just wanna listen to one singer and that happened to be Demi Lovato, so most of the chapters may being with or named by a Demi Lovato songs.**

_**Chapter 7- Get Back**_

Bonnie walked downstairs to freeze when she saw Caroline, Stefan, Katherine looking as confused as ever and _Elena?_ What the hell is she doing here? Bonnie put on a fake smile and sat next to them on the couch.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Especially you, _Elena_."

"We came to visit-" Caroline smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to New Orleans to get Jess back?" Elena interrupted Caroline.

"Because you would try and stop me and plus you would want to come along."

"You went with Damon and Katherine. Obviously I would have come along."

"What have I done so bad, lately?" Katherine asked.

"Okay Katherine's a nice person now. She offered to help."

"Katherine offered to help? That's odd. Where's Damon?"

"In his room. Follow me." Bonnie and Elena got up and left the room.

"So hello Stefan and Caroline. Where's Jeremy?" Katherine turned to Stefan and Caroline.

"We told him to stay home."

"I'm guessing he really wants to see Bonnie?"

"Yep but I told him, he had no chance. Bonnie's either gonna choose Stefan or Damon and it looks like Stefan's in the lead."

"Nope, I doubt it. I know sexual tension when I see sexual tension, like the tension between Stefan and Elena or Stefan and you. Seem like Stefan's turning into a womanizer."

"Shut up will you! Let's focus on Bonnie. There's something odd about her."

"Oh yeah she's a vampire." Katherine said like it was no big deal.

"What!" Stefan and Caroline shouted.

Nnnnn

Bonnie knocked on the door and waited for Damon to answer but he was taking his time.

"Damon, open the door!" Bonnie called.

"Why should I?"

"Elena wants to talk to you."

"Oh Elena's here? Okay just open the door then." Bonnie pushed the door open and walked in with Elena following. Bonnie stooped at a topless Damon and then hesitantly turned to Elena.

"You weren't topless before so why now?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm changing my top." Bonnie rolled her eyes and then smiled. Elena felt like a third wheel and she didn't like it. "What do you want to talk about Elena?"

"I want to talk in private."

"Oh, I'll go then." Bonnie walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What!" Bonnie heard Caroline and Stefan shout.

"Guys what's wrong?" Bonnie ran down the stairs.

Nnnnn

Elena watched Bonnie close the door behind her and then turned back to see Damon buttoning his top. She hugged him, tightly and then let go of him.

"I've missed you a lot Damon."

"You sure you're not Katherine?"

"Yes, Katherine's downstairs talking to Caroline and Stefan. Are you and Bonnie back together?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Damon, a yes or no answer, please?"

"I can't say yes and I can't say no."

"Really, Damon." Elena rolled her eyes. "You're an ass." Elena punched him lightly. "Damon we need to talk about why you left. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to speak about it."

"Damon we need to clear this up."

"No Elena."

"Damon-"

"I really don't want to talk about it, we can talk about it later, right now I have things to do. Now go talk to Bennett and Barbie."

"Damon-"

"Go." Damon pushed Elena out of the room.

Nnnnn

Bonnie stood in front of an angry Caroline and a confused Stefan. She stood there playing with her the bottom of her sleeves on her dark green top, not knowing what to do. She smiled nervously. Stefan ran his hand threw his hair in frustration.

"It wasn't my fault."

"How did it happen, Bonnie?"Caroline asked

"I swear if Damon killed you I will kill him." Stefan growled.

"It was Connor. Why would Damon kill me?"

"You know how Damon is."

"Connor's back! Connor Jordan?"

"Yes, Caroline."

"I thought you killed him."

"That what I thought turns out the dude has a crystal that can stop witchery." Katherine told them.

"How did you hear that, you where knocked out when he said it."

"I found out about a few days ago."

"What's going on?" Elena said as she walked down the stairs.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Bonnie asked Katherine, not hearing Elena talk.

"Connor's back." Caroline informed Elena.

Nnnnn

Connor entered the room, he stared at the blonde man in front of him. Klaus was sitting on a big sofa, waiting to hear the good news.

"Well what's the good new?" Klaus asked

"I killed her."

"And the bad news?"

"The dude was in the way." Connor told him.

"The dude, describe him." Klaus demanded.

"Brown hair, blue eyes, seems like a dick."

"Damon, he's always in the way, kill him… and Katherine too." Klaus got up and patted Connors shoulder. "You're doing a good job Connor."

"Niklaus… hello Connor it's good to see you." Rebekah walked in. She seductively smiled and waved at Connor and then turned back to Klaus.

"Yes little sister?"

"The little baby is annoying. She says she's hungry and I don't know what to feed her."

"Go to the shop and buy some baby food then." Klaus snapped.

"I'll get the baby food sir." Connor offered

"Thank you Connor, such a nice gentleman unlike some." Rebekah thanked Connor and glared at Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus watched as Connor left the room. "You know, I like that dude. He's hot."

"Rebekah why don't you do something I don't know constructive?" Klaus asked.

"Okay maybe I'll kill that little brat or give her back to the Bennett witch, either way you'll lose out." Rebekah smirked.

"You dare do that and I'll put you back in that coffin."

"At least I'll get away from you, Nik." Rebekah called as she left room.

Nnnnn

Bonnie and Damon watched as Elena paced back and forth while Caroline and Stefan spoke to Katherine. Damon was confused as to why Elena was pacing like a mad woman, Bonnie was kind of disturbed, she hadn't seen Elena pace like this in ages.

"Why is she doing that?" Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"She's upset, angry and confused." Bonnie replied.

"So this is what she does when she angry, upset and confused?"

"Not all the time but yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a vampire, idiot. She's mad and she's ready to hurt someone."

"Really, Elena can't hurt anyone in this room, we're all vampires."

"That's true but she wants to hurt you."

"Why? I did nothing wrong."

"We know that but she doesn't know that."

"Yay, the Scooby Doo gang back together." A sarcastic British accent laughed. They turned to look at the English bitch. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you."

"Why would you want to help?" Elena asked.

"Elena shut up; she's actually here to help." Bonnie said. Elena glared at Bonnie for a few seconds. "Keep glaring, but it's not gonna save anyone's life." Elena quickly turned away and put her attention back on Rebekah.

"I can get the brat back for you."

"What did you call my baby?"

"I called her Jessalyn."

"Okay if say so but next time you say brat, I don't think Klaus won't be the one putting you in the coffin. Anyway, Katherine said that she would do that."

"Well you'll be walking into three deaths; yours, Katherine's and Damon's."

"What!"

"But since Bonnie's already dead, it's just two deaths. Aren't you still a witch, Witch?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"Haven't you told them what the dark magic does?" Rebekah smiled whilst Bonnie glared at her.

"What is she talking about, Bonnie?" Elena asked

"You haven't told them, well let me tell them." Rebekah offered. "When witch dies while they're using dark magic - Bonnie in this case- they'll come back to life or if they turn in vampires they're a vampire and witch." Rebekah informed.

"So you did die when you did that spell on Connor. Bonnie why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to be treated like a child and Stefan would be the only one that cared, Caroline had to deal with Hayley-who by the way is not that bad and you are very self-centered."

"What! I am not self-centered!" Elena defended herself.

"Oh really, so you weren't a _tad_ jealous when Damon and Stefan chose me instead of you or when I got all the attention that time when I nearly got killed by Klaus?"

"Fine I'll admit it but I am not self-centered!"

"Well this is entertaining." Rebekah sighed as she sat down on the chair and crossed her legs.

"Would you two just stop!" Caroline yelled. Bonnie and Elena stared at her. "Katherine, what's wrong?" Caroline turned to Katherine.

"Nothing's wrong." Katherine lied.

"It's because Rebekah's here." Bonnie told Caroline.

"Oh Katherine are you scared of me?" Rebekah stood up and walked over to Katherine.

"No, why would I be scared of you?" Katherine answered back. "You're just a little spoilt brat." Katherine smirked.

"Oh Katherine, it's amazing how I could end your life and no one would care."

"Really Rebekah is that all you got? Just another threat?"

"Okay just stop!" Caroline shouted "Why is everyone fighting? We have more important things to do!" Caroline yelled. "What were you saying Rebekah?"

"I was saying I know where the baby is, I want to upset Klaus and I want to get away from him."

"Is that because he doesn't love you any more?" Elena bit out.

"Elena just shut up." Caroline said.

"Fine, I'll shut up, gosh." Elena sat down.

"Elena, you're no help so maybe you should wait in a room and lock the door and we'll tell you when to come out." Damon pushed Elena into a room and locked the door.

"Damon!" Elena banged on the door.

"There, we got rid of her."

"Okay erm so how are we doing this?" Caroline asked.

"Can someone open the door please?" Elena called.

"Elena shut up!" Bonnie and Caroline shouted in unison.

"Elena it's for your own good."

"I'll put a sound proof spell on it so we can't hear her." Bonnie suggested.

"Can you even do it?"

"Yes, we went through it." Bonnie chanted underneath her breath and closed her eyes. "There, she can't hear us and we can't hear her." Bonnie opened her eyes and turned to them.

"Let's test. Elena?" Caroline tested but she got no reply. "Good." Caroline smiled. "So what's the plan? Rebekah any ideas?"

"I just told you the plan Barbie. I'll get her, Katherine's practically useless and Damon, which I don't see why he came. What is the point other than this being your house- of you being here?"

"I wanted to come, I couldn't leave Bonnie by herself, she's a vampire plus I have to help her." Damon defended himself.

"You don't _have_ to help her, I could have helped her, but _no_ you don't trust me and you didn't have to come Damon." Katherine shook her head

"Is it me or are all the doppelgangers annoying?"

"Hmmmm… it's just you." Katherine smirked at Damon.

"He has a point Katherine." Bonnie agreed with Damon.

"That's my girl." Bonnie looked at Damon and shook her head at him as he put his arm around her.

"Oh shut up Bonnie. You're only saying that cause you're getting back together and you have to agree with him on everything."

"That's not true." Bonnie smiled as she moved out of Damon's grip. "We don't agree on everything and how do you know if we're getting back together."

"By the way his arm was around you and how you didn't push him away for about a minute."

"That means nothing-"

"And the smile on your face says it all."

"Can we please stop talking about the sexual tension between The Witch and Damon?!" Rebekah shouted. Everything went silent and everyone turned to Rebekah.. "Thank you. Okay you will have the baby back in no time even if it means putting me back in the coffin." Rebekah said before leaving.

"Wait Rebekah!" Caroline called causing Rebekah to stop in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's so ironic how you call me the Barbie when it's clearly you. I just wanted to say that you can go now." Caroline smiled.

"Open the door." Bonnie demanded after Rebekah disappeared. Caroline opened the door.

"What happened?" Elena

"Nothing." Bonnie said. "Damon can I have a word with you alone, please?"

"Yes, babe." Damon put his arm around her as they walked into the room Elena was just in. "What did you want to talk about?" Damon asked as he watched Bonnie close the door. Out of nowhere Bonnie kissed him.

"Sorry, you're a rush!" Bonnie whispered against his lips with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I know." Damon smirked.

"You're so cocky." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me." Bonnie kissed Damon again. He pushed her against the wall as his hands went up her thigh, he started to kiss her neck. "Damon… Damon I'm glad you back." Bonnie panted

"So am I." He panted between kisses.

"Bonnie-" Caroline's head popped through the door causing Bonnie and Damon to stop kissing. "Oh I'll leave you two alone."

"Yes please-"

"No what is it?" Bonnie glared at Damon.

"Your phone rang, it was Jeremy and he wanted to speak to you."

"Can't he wait?" Damon moaned.

"Damon will you shut up for a sec, thank you. Okay I'll speak to him."

"Well here's your phone." Caroline held out Bonnie's phone

"Thanks." Bonnie took it. "Can you please leave the room you two?"

"Yes sure."

"I hate that Gilbert boy." Damon muttered as him and Caroline walked out of the room. After Damon closed the door, Bonnie answered the phone.

"Hey Jer." Bonnie said.

"Hey Bon, I heard that Damon was back, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine: I can't stay made at him for ever."

"So you forgave him?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You know when you come back do you wanna go out to dinner sometime?"

"Jeremy Gilbert, are you asking me out?"

"Erm no I just- what would you say if I _was_ asking you out?"

"Sorry but it would be a no."

"Because you're still in love with Damon, Bonnie when are you gonna realize that he's no good for you. He's an asshole, he doesn't deserve you-"

"And what makes you think you're any better?" Bonnie asked viciously.

"Everything!"

"_Everything?_ Everything! Jeremy, Damon's more of a man than you would ever be and he would never cheat on me like you did!"

"Bonnie he-"Jeremy was gonna say something but decided that he'd say something else. "Whatever, Bonnie."

"You know what Jeremy, you can't tell me who to be with, so mind you own damn business, dick." Bonnie hung up. Bonnie threw her phone at the wall in anger and then stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. It wasn't fair that everyone could choose the person they want to be with and no one would stop them but when it came to her, there's always someone whose angry at her choice. _It just wasn't fair._

**I wasn't really sure how to end it but yeah I hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8- Tear You Apart

_**Sorry that I took so long again, my laptop's really annoying at times. So I hope you like it, here's the eighth chapter.**_

_**Chapter 8- Tear You Apart**_

Damon and Caroline watched Bonnie walk out of the room in fury. They had heard Bonnie on phone, she didn't sound very happy.

"I told you to leave us alone." Damon whispered to Caroline. "Bonnie-" Damon grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone, Damon." Bonnie snatched her arm out of Damon's grip and stormed up the stairs to her room with tears racing down her face.

"Bonnie!" Damon ran to her room but there was no answer. He was about to open the door but Katherine distracted him.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"She spoke to Jeremy." Damon informed.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Katherine asked Bonnie through the door while opening it. Katherine stepped into the room. "Bonnie? Bonnie-"

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's not here. I think she went through the window."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because the windows open. We got to find her ASAP." Katherine disappeared.

"Damon, where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Damon disappeared. Caroline sped downstairs to watch Stefan get up and turn to her.

"Bonnie-"

"I know, you go look for her and I'll stay with Elena." Caroline demanded

"You sure?"

"Yes now go." Stefan sped off.

Nnnnn

Bonnie led a man into a room and closed the door. She smiled at him, he would be her second meal today. She was sad and angry, she just needed something to get her mind off Jeremy and draining someone would help.

"You won't scream. You'll forget everything when I'm finished with you all you'll remember is sitting at the bar drinking too many drinks." She looked into the man's dark brown eyes.

"I won't scream-" She put her finger to his lips to make him be quite. She tilted his head to the side so she could see his neck and then bit into it.

"You know, you can keep him as a toy so you don't have to keep going out to get food." Katherine's voice said. She was hoping that it would cause Bonnie to stop but it didn't. "Bonnie, stop."

"I'm not finished."

"You're gonna kill him." Katherine pulled her back but Bonnie pushed her away. "Stop, Bonnie." Katherine pulled her away again, this time with much more force. Katherine looked at the guy, he seemed dizzy. Bonnie must have taken more then Katherine thought. "You remember being bitten by your horny girlfriend, now leave and never come back." Katherine compelled him. He did as he was told and left Katharine and Bonnie alone.

"Sorry I got carried away." Bonnie wiped her mouth.

"Well next time don't, you nearly killed him. Let's go, everyone's worried." Katherine turned around to see Stefan standing behind them. "Take her home okay, I have business to do." Stefan took Bonnie's hand and then left the bar with her.

Katherine looked around for the person she was looking for; it didn't take her long to find them though. She sat next to them as she ordered some alcohol.

"So I see she's still alive.".

"Yep, and we're gonna keep her alive." Katherine said.

"The ritual is gonna happen soon, you better hurry up and save the baby."

"Do not put pressure on me, it takes time. Klaus is pushing Rebekah away, so we've got plenty of time."

"How does that make us have plenty of time?"

"The more he pushes her away the more she wants to rebel against him and then he'll put her back in the coffin which will give you time to get in and get out with the brat."

"Why don't we use Rebekah to get the kid if Klaus is pushing her away?"

"Because she's not to trust."

"What about the hybrids?"

"I'll take care of that." Katherine smirked.

Nnnnn

Stefan entered the house with Bonnie, for some odd reason she was gripping his hand so tightly that it kind of hurt him and she wasn't gonna let go of it.

"Bonnie are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Because you're holding my hand to tight."

"Oh sorry." Bonnie let of his hand. Stefan cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"We're gonna get her back soon, I promise, Bonnie." A smile came to Bonnie's lips.

"That's very reassuring Stefan, but I'm not sure if the plan's gonna work."

"Trust me it will."

"I'm glad, that you're here Stefan. I don't know what I would have done without you." Bonnie said gratefully.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Bonnie didn't know why but she felt like it was only her and Stefan in the world. She didn't want to take her eyes off his, she felt if she did she'll loose him forever. He slowly kissed her and she didn't push away. She forgot about everything and everyone.

"What the hell?!" Damon's voice yelled.

"Nice going Bonnie." Katherine smirked.

"What do you think you're doing Stefan?!" Damon shouted.

"Don't argue, please. We don't have time for this." Bonnie warned.

"Fine." Damon growled as he glared at Stefan and walked upstairs.

"I swear sometimes he's like an annoying little girl." Katherine said. "So what's going on between you two?" She nodded at Bonnie and Stefan as she sat on a table.

"Nothing." Bonnie said

"Oh so was he just helping you find something in your mouth with his mouth, sounds very true to me, I'm sure Damon would believe it and he'll forgive the both of you."

"Katherine shut up." Stefan barked.

"Stefan just leave her alone." Bonnie defended Katherine.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find a room and stay in there."

"You go do that, Steffi." Katherine teased. After Stefan left, Katherine turned to Bonnie. "So how is my sired girl?" Katherine patted Bonnie on the head.

"Katherine-"

"Remember you're sired to me, my blood turned you and all." Katherine knew that Bonnie wouldn't be sire, she knew how it worked but she just wanted to annoy Bonnie and it worked.

"I know-." Bonnie said. "Just errr! Night Kat." Bonnie walked away.

"Night Bennett." Katherine laughed. When Bonnie was finally gone Katherine turned to the front door. "Come in."

"Wow, look at this place! It's big." Hayley walked in.

"Shhh!"

"Katherine." Shane nodded.

"You two are only here to get the baby back okay."

"How can I help, I'm just a wolf?" Hayley asked.

"Because, you're gonna put Rebekah back in the coffin and you're gonna distract Klaus. Shane's gonna get the baby and I'll distract the hybrids. Got it?"

"Yeah, totally, but how do you know that he's not gonna turned me into one of his hybrid bitches?"

"Because he likes you, he thinks you're strong." Katherine smirked. "Now can you stop asking questions, we have business to do."

Nnnnn

Bonnie sat on her bed, she was looking through her grimoire. She couldn't what she was looking for, she was sure she saw it in here before, she swears. Bonnie kept flicking through the book until she felt someone's presence.

"You know, that you have no right to be angry with Stefan or me." Bonnie looked up from the book and then at Damon who was leaning on the door frame.

"Bonnie, can we talk about that some other time?" Damon said.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I know it's kind of late, but I forgot to give it to you. Here's your birthday present." Bonnie put her grimoire on the bed and walked over to Damon. "Happy birthday!" Damon smiled. He opened the tiny box that held a beautiful green diamond necklace in it.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"They're green just like you eyes."

"Thank you, Damon."

"Do you want me to put it for you?"

"Yes please." Bonnie turned around and held her hair up. Bonnie felt cold necklace touch her neck. When Damon was finish putting it on her, she turned around to face him again. He noticed that her eyes were glowing at him and not just glowing with happiness but they were actually glowing.

"Wow your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"There literally glowing."

"What? Damon, where did you get this necklace from?"

"I got it from Katherine."

"Okay." Her eyes stopped glowing. "This is a lovely necklace Damon! Thank you so much!" Bonnie hugged him tightly and _skipped_ past him like a little child.

"Okay?" Damon wasn't sure what was happening but he knows it's not normal.

"Katherine!" Damon heard Bonnie yelled.

Nnnnn

Katherine turned at the sound of her name, she looked at Bonnie who was running down the stairs like a child on Christmas day that can't wait to get their presents.

"Bonnie! How are you?" Katherine saw the necklace on Bonnie's neck, she wasn't suppose to have it on yet.! Damon must have given it to her. Why did she give it to Damon again?

"I'm good."

"Bonnie, take off the necklace." Hayley demanded.

"No, I like it."

"Bonnie listen to Hayley." Shane said.

"No! Katherine tell them!"

"Bonnie, I'm gonna need you to take that off." Katherine said.

"Okay. Here!" Bonnie took off the necklace and handed it to Katherine. Shane and Hayley looked at Katherine in question.

"Sire bond." Katherine whispered. Bonnie looked around, everything seemed blurry and darker. She tried to grab onto something before fainting. "Bonnie!"

Nnnnn

When Bonnie woke up the first thing she saw and heard was Elena and Katherine arguing. She was lying on a bed, probably in Katherine's room. _How long was she out for?_

"What the hell happened, Katherine?" Elena yelled.

"Why are you automatically blaming me Gilbert?"

"Because you were the last one with her."

"She was wearing a necklace! I gave it to Damon to give to her but I didn't think that it would do that."

"Tell me the truth Katherine."

"Fine, I knew it would do this but I didn't think that he would give it to her so soon." _So soon? What?_ Bonnie thought.

"Why did she faint?"

"The necklace drained her powers, she's powerless. She needs to feed a lot to get her powers back or else she just a sad little human like… hmm wh do that sound like? You."

"That's very nice Katherine." Elena sarcastically smiled

"I know."

"Get me some blood." Bonnie slurred.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled

"What?"

"Get some blood." Bonnie repeated herself as she sat up. "Now!"

"I'll get it." Katherine said and then she disappeared.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I'm not sure."

"What?" Katherine suddenly appeared with blood in her hand.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's with Hayley."

"Hayley, when did Hayley get here?"

"I forgot, you forget everything after you worn the necklace. She came here a few days ago she heard about you and the whole situation, she thought she'd come down to help. Take this." Katherine gave Bonnie the blood.

"Thanks." Bonnie drank the blood while Katherine and Elena argued over why this happened. "Okay, okay it's not Katherine's fault. Damon's an idiot what can we say?"

"Leave Damon out of this!" Elena yelled.

"Why should we leave Damon out of this? He was the one that gave it to her! Gosh why do you always have to have Damon's back?" Katherine yelled.

"Because of guilt!"

"Because of what guilt?"

"I was the one that made Damon leave!" Elena confessed.

"What?!"

"Bonnie I'm sorry!" Elena called as Bonnie got up and stormed out of the room.

"It's your fault. Fuck you Elena Gilbert, gosh! I have to waste my time getting them back together because of you and your annoying little ways geez!"

"Why are you trying to put them back together?"

"Because I'm being nice Elena!"

"Is it cause your finally bored with your life?"

"Yes actually, Elena! I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to start over but you just keep on making that impossible don't you!" Katherine went after Bonnie.

Nnnnn

Bonnie picked up her jacket to leave but Katherine grabbed it and put it down. Bonnie turned to Katherine but the jacket wasn't in her hands. Katherine was expecting to see tears but there was none.

"You're jacket's in another room. Bonnie, you're not going any where! You're not gonna feed on a human."

"Who said I was going to feed on a human."

"You by the way you're acting, now go talk to Stefan about this and then when you're ready go talk to Damon about it and then that bitch, okay." Katherine pushed her towards Stefan's room. "Oh and Bonnie you probably already noticed but it's not night anymore." Katherine pointed to the window. She really needs to be careful of what she does. "Now bye, I've got business to do." Katherine pushed Bonnie in Stefan's room.

"Katherine-" Bonnie turned around to see there was no Katherine there. "Bitch." Bonnie laughed as she turned back to Stefan and knocked the door.

"Come in." Stefan's voice called. Bonnie walked in, hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Katherine told me to talk to you."

"She gave me your jacket, but I don't know why." Stefan handed her the jacket.

"Thank you, she doesn't want me to feed on a human."

"What happened, she said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

"She wants me to tell you about Elena being the reason why Damon left."

"Do you want to talk about it then?"

"Okay." Bonnie watched as Stefan's arms stretched out, she though he was gonna hold her arm but instead he shut the door behind her. "I can believe she'd, do that to me."

"Maybe she didn't mean to."

"Oh when Elena does stuff like this, sometimes, most times she does it on purpose."

"Maybe she was drunk."

"Elena never get's drunk unless we're at a party."

"I think I've ran out of maybe's."

"She knew how I felt about him, I told her and Caroline everything. I would expect Caroline or Katherine to do something like that but Elena." Bonnie started to cry.

"Shhh, let me hug you." Stefan hugged Bonnie.

"I don't understand." Bonnie sobbed into Stefan's top.

"Bonnie look me in the eyes." Stefan demanded but Bonnie didn't listen. "Bonnie, now." Bonnie looked Stefan in the eyes. "Elena was only jealous, I mean look at you, you're stunning and smart and powerful."

"Thanks Stef." Bonnie smiled. Bonnie wanted to kiss Stefan again so she did. He didn't back away, he just kissed her back. She pushed him against the wall with vampire speed and ripped his shirt open and chucked it on the floor.  
>In seconds she had her back on the wall as he kissed her neck.<br>"Stefan!" She moaned. She felt his hand roam her body as her hands ran through his hair. Suddenly they were on the bed, she felt his cool lips go up her middle chest and back to her neck. She put her hands on his back, clawing into his skin, causing her to accidently cut him. She couldn't believe she was doing this but it felt so good.

_**I Want To Hold You Close**_

_**Skin Pressed Against Me Tight**_

_**Lie Still Close You Eyes Girl**_

_**So Lovely It Feel So Right**_

_**I Want To Hold You Close**_

_**Soft Breath Beating Hard **_

_**As I Whisper In You're Ear**_

_**I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart**_

_**-She Wants Revenge Tear You Apart**_

**Thanks for reading. I wasn't really sure how to do the last scene between Bonnie and Stefan but I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9- First In Line

_**Sorry about the long, long wait, my laptop stopped working again. So here is chapter 9. Hope you like.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES -IF I DID I WOULD BE MAKING SOME SERIOUS MONEY- AND I DON'T OWN FIRST IN LINE BY MATTHE**_

_**W MAYFIELD**_

_**Chapter 9- **__**First In Line **_

_**I've seen you, I've kissed you**_

_**In two hours, I've missed you**_

_**I'll take it, I'll make it**_

_**I'll give you all**_

_**I'll give you all of me**_

_**I'll make you mine**_

_**If you'll take me and you'll make me**_

_**You're first in line**_

_**First In Line By Matthew Mayfield**_

Bonnie jumped out of Stefan's bed while holding the covers to her chest. She wasn't meant to have sex with him. What's Damon and Katherine gonna say? Why did she care what they would say? Especially Damon, he broke her damn heart. She shouldn't have told him that she still loved him, she should have kept it to herself and pretend to be a cold hearted bitch. She got his hopes up and when he finds out that she slept with his brother, his hopes will go crashing down and he will go crazy. Why is she panicking?! _Get a grip Bonnie; don't let the guilt get the best of you! _Bonnie thought to herself. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't the guilt kept coming and it was killing her.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" She panicked.

"Because you're pacing back and forth like you're worried."

"No I'm fine. I mean I'm not feeling guilty if that's what you think; I'm not panicking because I had sex with you. Why would I be like that?" Bonnie rushed her word with a nervous giggle at the end.

"Bonnie, you're starting to pace again."

"I need to get out of here." Bonnie put her clothes back on and then left Stefan's room.

When she was about to leave, the door opened to Damon and Hayley. Bonnie looked down and walked past them. She made it pretty obvious that she was trying to avoid him.

"What is she doing?" Damon asked Hayley.

"She's trying to avoid you." Hayley told him.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's done something bad and she doesn't want you to know about it or she doesn't what to talk to you." Hayley suggested as she walked upstairs. Damon just shrugged and followed Hayley.

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked up to the bar when she bumped into Katherine and Shane. Bonnie didn't like him ever since he used her.

"What is he doing here?" Bonnie spat.

"He's helping us with Jess." Katherine said.

"No Rebekah is, he's not."

"Why do I smell Stefan's scent on you? Did you and Stefan…" Katherine trailed off. She watched Bonnie look down in shame and then realized that she did. "Bonnie! Gosh, why don't you realize that Stefan is not the one you want?" Katherine yelled.

"It was a mistake, plus you're partly to blame too because you told me to go to him."

"Do not blame it on me."

"Really Kat?"

"Yes, now me and Shane were talking, bye Bennett." Katherine pushed Bonnie the other way.

"Katherine, tell me what's going on!"

"Sorry no can do." Katherine pushed Bonnie more.

"KATHERINE! Stop! I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Bonnie demanded as she stopped Katherine from pushing her. "So, what's going on then?" Katherine looked at Shane.

"Me and Shane are secretly sleeping together." Katherine lied. Shane looked at Katherine in shock and then turned to Bonnie and smiled. "Do not tell anyone."

"I don't believe it."

"No you choose not to believe it. If I told you, you would probably hate me, so I kept it a secret. Now can you keep my secret and I'll keep your secret."

"Fine but Katherine if you're lying to me, I will hurt you."

"Bonnie, your threats suck; first of all I know that you won't do it and second of all I really don't feel threatened."

"Katherine, when I'm threatening you, I actually mean it."

"No you don't and I say that because you think of me as Elena and you would never hurt Elena."

"You'd be shocked. She's the reason why Damon left."

"And I bet you wanna hurt her."

"Yeah, but I've known her for ever, I couldn't hurt her unless I thought you were pretending to be her."

"Gee thanks Bonnie." Katherine thanked Bonnie sarcastically. "Oh yeah and question, do you honestly think Rebekah will help you?"

"Katherine-"

"Just asking."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Did she compel you? OMG she did!"

"No Kat, witches can't get compelled." Bonnie said. Katherine went to say something but before she could speak Bonnie cut her off. "Not even by originals."

"Whatever, anyway me and Shane need to speak in private."

"Okay, of course, bye." Bonnie walked away while, listening to them speak.

"So, the child, what do we do once we've got her?"

"Wait and see. Ya see Bonnie is listening to our conversation and I don't want to ruin the surprise for her." She knew Shane was lying, he's been lying since the day she first met him. He makes her blood boil.

"Bonnie, stop listening on conversations that don't involve you." Bonnie continued to walk on like Katherine didn't say her name.

Nnnnn

Damon was talking to Hayley. She seemed like nice girl, too bad she hangs out with that bitch. They were talking about Bonnie and then they moved on to Katherine.

"I don't like her any more."

"I know you don't but you don't hate her either."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you really hate her then you would have kicked her out already."

"I tried to, but she only listens to Bonnie."

"How do you feel about Bonnie again?"

"Why?"

"Because I know how you can get her back."

"How?"

"Make her jealous, pretend to date me. If she still loves you she will get so jealous that she'll fight for you."

"Good idea but I'm not that type of person, I'll just use charm to get to her."

"She avoids that. She doesn't like you for your charm, she likes you for your personality."

"But charm is part of my personality."

"No it isn't. Look Damon, you're funny when you wanna be, kind when you have to be, an asshole when there's no need to be and flirtatious when there's time to be."

"Because I'm smart, I'll try to make sense out of that."

"It makes sense. Damon, just make her jealous. When she comes back, we flirt in front of her, okay."

"Okay."

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked back into the house. When she walked into the living room, she saw Hayley and Damon. Hayley was giggling flirtatiously at Damon's joke. She watched as he pushed some of Hayley's hair behind her ear as he flirted with her.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked confused as she closed the door.

"Nothing, I've gotta go find Katherine." Hayley walked away from Damon. "Bye Damon." She waved flirtatiously. "Bye Bon." She said dully as she left the house. After Hayley left Bonnie walked up to Damon.

"I like her you know."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The flirting with the wolf."

"Her names Hayley and I thought you liked her."

"I do but her of all people, I wouldn't mind Katherine but her. She loves Tyler!"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not!" Bonnie lied. She was so jealous but she wasn't going to give in to him. She was going to play along.

"You know this is like the conversation that me and Elena had we you and I got together. She was so jealous, it was funny."

"I am not jealous!" Bonnie yelled. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What's that something?"

"I had sex with Stefan!"

"Whatever- wait what? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Why do you care you love Hayley?"

"No I don't, I love you, Bonnie. I was just trying to make you jealous."

"Damon, I'm sorry."

"Well do you wanna know something, Bonnie, this is what a small little, stubborn ass, judgy witch said to me. 'Sorry doesn't fix it'." Damon walked away.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried.

"Hey, Bon what wrong?" Stefan appeared from nowhere.

"Just leave me alone, Stefan." Bonnie walked away from him.

Nnnnn

Bonnie sat on the bed. She heard things being smashed in Damon's room. She regretted having sex with Stefan, she didn't mean to hurt Damon but why should she care? He'd done worse to her so she should hold her head high.

"Bonnie, you okay."

"This is all you fault, if you had never have told me to go Stefan we would have to put up with the spoilt brat next door!" Bonnie stood up. All the lights smashed in the room. Lucky for them, they were vampires so they can see in the dark.

"I'll have a word with Damon then."

"No! I don't want you to ruin anything again!"

"Two questions , one, why are you being a bitch, I'm the bitch and two, why are you blaming me? You could have not gone along with it but you did."

"I know. I feel horrible."

"Talk to him, explain what happened."

"I feel like Elena, stupid and helpless. How does she cope with being like this? I feel like shit."

"As I said before, talk to him. Hopefully, you won't wake up lying next to a naked Damon."

"Don't curse me." Bonnie walked past Katherine and out of the door. When she walked into Damon's room, she stood at the door. Suddenly she was grabbed by her neck and slammed against the wall. She looked into Damon's piercing blue eyes and then pushed him into the opposite wall, she smirked as he pushed her back on her back. They looked at each other for a while until Damon's lips crashed into hers.

"No, I can't. You hurt me, I hurt you, we're not supposed to have make up sex." Bonnie said after a while.

"Yes we are. I'm sorry, I promise to never leave or hurt you again." He went to kiss her again but she put a finger on his lips.

"I'm not gonna forgive you so easily."

"Fine, I'm not gonna forgive you for sleeping with my brother."

"I don't need your forgiveness plus you're not my boyfriend anymore so stop acting like you are."

"I'm acting like this because I love you."

"Well stop loving me Damon!"

"I can't and I don't want to plus your bitchiness is turning me on."

"Damon-!"

"Give in to me, Bonnie."

"I will scream out 'rape', Damon."

"Rape is a serious crime."

"I'm not joking. Prove yourself sorry and then I should run back into your arms." Bonnie walked away from him.

"Can I prove myself now?"

"No." Damon looked down at Bonnie's hand, she still had that ring that he gave her when they were together.

"Well, well, well Bonnie Bennett, you love me so much."

"Damon, shut up."

"Give me the ring back then."

"Okay, here."

"I expected you to throw it away or something."

"I kept it cause it was pretty."

"Hurry up and give it." Damon went to take the ring off her hand but she pulled it away.

"Actually can I have it for a few more days?"

"No, give it." Damon went to take it again.

"Damon!"

"Give it."

"Damon!"

"Give it!"

"Damon please!" Damon pushed her against the wall again.

"Bennett, give it."

"Please?"

"Fine, keep it." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Bennett. I hate myself for leaving you. I was stupid. I want you like crazy. I've never wanted someone this much." He said as he went to kiss her again but her hand smacked his face before he could kiss her.

"Don't say you didn't deserve that." As she walked past him her hand grazed his hand. There it was again that feel of electric, the electric that she felt the first time she fell in love with him. She chose to ignore it and walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait kinda been annoyed with Bonnie's death. I'm still kinda annoyed by it, oh well. So here's this chapter**

**Chapter 10**

Katherine watched Bonnie and Damon closely. She noticed that every now and then they would glace at each other. Something must have happened that Bonnie didn't tell her about. Don't _tell me, she had sex with him too_ Katherine thought to herself. Katherine sat down on the sofa, still watching careful. Even though Stefan and Bonnie were talking about something boring and Damon and Hayley were talking about something that Katherine actually did find amusing, they were still glancing at each other.

"Hayley, Stefan! I need to talk to Bennett and Damon alone." Katherine said.

"I've gotta do something any way." Hayley said before she left. Stefan followed her out the room.

"What?" Damon asked.

"What happened last night?" Katherine asked them

"Nothing, why?" Bonnie answered.

"Oh so those secret flirtatious glances at each other meant nothing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you finally forgiven him yet?"

"Why do I have to tell you everything again?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"You two are now getting back together, again."

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know-"

"Oh, is it about loving two people thing?" Bonnie nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked confused.

"She doesn't want to be like me or Elena."

"And you won't- wait you love Stefan?"

"No, I didn't say anything about Stefan-"

"You love me?"

"Damon-"

"Answer the question Bonnie." Katherine told her.

"Yes I do."

"Simple then choose Damon."

"But it's not Stefan-" Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Caroline called.

"And in walks Jeremy." Katherine said as Jeremy entered the house. Katherine and Damon watched Bonnie run up to Jeremy and hug him.

"Jeremy! How are you?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Gre-"

"No." Damon shook his head as he pulled Bonnie away from Jeremy. "We already have one Gilbert here, we don't need another one."

"Please don't tell me that he's the one that's stopping you?" Katherine pointed to Jeremy causing Bonnie nodded.

"You still love him? Well at least Damon didn't cheat on you."

"He did."

"I didn't."

"You kissed Elena."

"Oh that, you got the wrong end of the stick. You walked in on Elena kissing me, I tried to stop her. Bonnie, you know that I would never cheat on you."

"She doesn't know what to think about you anymore because you left her!"

"You don't what she thinks!"

"Well, I know more than you!"

"Yeah you wish." Damon scoffed.

"You're such a dick!"

"And who says you aren't one either?"

"Oh give up Damon, we all know you're gonna come second, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Damon grabbed Jeremy's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up, Gilbert!"

"Get off me!" Jeremy gasped.

"Damon, stop, you're gonna kill him!" Caroline said. "Bonnie aren't you gonna to do anything?"

"STOP!" Bonnie yelled causing everyone to look at her. "Let go, Damon." Bonnie demanded. Damon let go of Jeremy's neck and moved away from him. "Jeremy what are you doing here?"

"Came to visit."

"Who told you we were here?"

"Elena." Bonnie could hear Jeremy's heartbeat, she felt hungry. She wanted his blood, she wanted to feel his blood run on her tongue. She wanted to taste his blood, no she needed to taste his blood.

Katherine noticed that look on Bonnies face, she was hungry. Katherine watched Bonnie carefully. She saw Bonnie's eyes go red and veins appear below her eyes. Bonnie tried to calm herself but it wasn't working the more she tried the more she wanted him.

She pushed Jeremy flat against the wall before Katherine could call her name or grab her. Suddenly she was pulled back by strong arms.

"Bonnie, no!" Damon yelled.

"Why do you care? This is Jeremy, you hate him." Bonnie pushed herself out of Damon's arms and bit Jeremy. Jeremy tried to push her off but she was too strong. Katherine pulled Bonnie back with much more effort than Damon. She put her to one side as she watched Jeremy fall to the ground.

"Caroline, who was it-" Elena stopped speaking when she saw a bloody Jeremy lying on the floor. "Jeremy!" Elena screamed as she ran up to him and held his face. "What happened?"

"Wild side." Katherine looked at Bonnie. Elena looked at Bonnie, who had blood all over her mouth. "He should have ran." Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Let me feed him some blood then, he's barely breathing." Katherine sped over to Jeremy, cut her wrist and fed him some blood. "There were go, that should do." Katherine said after a few minutes.

"I'll go get Bonnie a towel-"

"No, I'll get one myself." Bonnie said before disappearing.

"Well, I'll follow her." Damon disappeared.

Nnnnn

Bonnie had both her hands on the sink while she looked in the mirror and then ran a hand through her hair. What the hell just happened? She picked up a white towel and wiped her mouth.

"What do you want?"

"I came to check on you." Damon walked up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I bit Jeremy!"

"So?"

"So? So! I bit Jeremy, Damon!"

"So what, at least you didn't kill him."

"Yeah, at least I didn't kill him."

"Yeah."

"No! That's not the point!"

"Well, what is?"

"I nearly killed him! You know how I am when it comes to killing people!"

"Yes but you're a vampire, you're meant to kill!"

"I'm a witch too!"

"Right now, we're on the topic of you being a vampire don't bring witches into this."

"Fine. I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Well to bad, there's no cure!"

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I can find one in the grimoire!"

"Well, tell me when you've found it! Oh and try and find one for witches while you're at it."

"Why are you acting like a dick?"

"_Why am I acting like a dick?_ You're the one that acting like a messed up bitch."

"How am I? I just bit Jeremy, Damon!"

"And don't forget that you fucked my brother!"

"What does that have to do with anything? It was a one night stand! It meant nothing to me! And besides it'll probably never happen again."

"_Probably_? It won't happen again."

"Damon, just forget about me having sex with Stefan."

"I can't, Bonnie. I'm hurt. I love you, Bonnie."

"I know, you keep telling me."

"I'm sorry for every hurtful thing I've done to you, Bennett. I wish I could take it back." Damon said before kissing Bonnie.

"I love you too, Damon. I choose you over Stefan and Jeremy. I could never love them as much as I love you." Bonnie said as she pulled back. "Now I need to have a word with Elena."

"Is there gonna be a cat fight?"

"What do you think Damon?"

"Yep."

"Men." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked away from him.

"Does that mean yes?"

"No, Damon, it means no." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Nnnnn

Klaus waited for the witch to tell him what he needed for the ritual. She was taking her time with this. He didn't have the patience to wait for something he so desperately _needed_.

"You need the mother of the child and a human doppelgänger. The child and her mother will give you incredible power and the doppelganger blood with make you stronger."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Klaus. I have nothing else to say to you."

"What do you mean, '_I have nothing else to say to you_'?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Do you know who I am? I could-"

"Kill me? Then you would have no witch to help you with the ritual and no other witch is willing to help you Nik, so you're lucky that I even give you the time of day." The witch left him standing alone.

"Does that mean I'm gonna get to see my mom?" Out of nowhere a child's voice asked.

"Yes."

"Yes she's gonna get me out of here!" Jess cheered.

"No she's not, neither is the doppelganger."

"Elena? I don't like her anyway. She so self centred and narcissistic."

"How old are you?"

"Three coming four soon, why?"

"Act your age."

"Question, why did you wait until now to kidnap me?"

"It's all to do with age, my love."

"That's another thing, I'm not your love, your pretty or your sweetheart either so stop saying that to me."

"Marcel keep an eye on the brat, I need to go do something." Klaus called to Marcel and then walked off.

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked into a room that held Elena and Jeremy in. Bonnie needed to talk to her about exactly what happened with this whole Damon leaving thing. Elena better not say the wrong things to her.

"Hey, Elena, word alone please."

"Yeah sure, what about?" Elena asked fearing about what Bonnie wanted to talk about.

"About you being the reason why Damon left." _Fuck!_ Elena thought to herself as felt herself being dragged into another room.

"Bon, I'm sorry, I was really, really drunk and I said a few words to him which probably made him want to kill himself."

"You said a few words to him... A few words aren't going to effect Damon in any way."

"But these words were harsh and cruel. You know how Damon hates being compared to Stefan and being told how he'll always be second no matter what?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well I went into detail on those to specific topics, I think. I'm not sure."

"That's just gonna annoy him, I don't see why he left."

"I also told him to leave or kill himself because you would never love him as much as you love Stefan." Elena said. "I think I said that as well." Elena added quickly.

"You told him to go kill himself!"

"Or leave I'm not sure which one it is."

"Elena!"

"Sorry, I am so sorry."

"You bitch! Do you remember exactly what you said?"

"No." _Yes_ Elena thought. "Caroline told me off and Katherine told me not to worry about it oddly, so I tried to talk to him about it but he wouldn't let me speak."

"Caroline knew?"

"I didn't tell her exactly what I said."

"You remember then?"

"No, no."

"Katherine knew?"

"Yeah, didn't the bitch tell you?"

"So, basically everyone knew other than me, Stefan and Jeremy?"

"Matt and Tyler didn't."

"And no one thought to tell me?!"

"We just wanted you to move on."

"That's not the point, you all saw the pain I was going through and you never thought to put me out of my misery. I could of got rid of the problem."

"What's was the problem?"

"You. I am going to kill you, you self centred, narcissistic, over dramatic, worthless bitch!"

"Bonnie-"

"No, listen to me. The only reason why the Salvatore's fell for you, is because you looked exactly like Katherine, every bit of you is Katherine! They never loved you." Bonnie growled. "Then they chose me over you. You were so jealous that you even tried to kill me. I hope you die bitch."

"Bonnie!" Elena cried.

"And after all these years you're still jealous that they pay all their attention to me. You mean nothing to them Elena so leave them alone, especially Damon. Damon is mine and if you even think of forcing yourself on him, don't complain when you have a few missing limbs."

"He was mine first." Elena mumbled

"You chose Stefan!"

"I really don't see what they see in you. You were always a nobody." Bonnie punch Elena's face causing Elena to fly on to the floor.

"You always thought that?"

"Yes. Didn't you realize that all the boys went for me and Caroline. Nobody even liked you, you were just there to make me and Caroline look good." Elena spat out more blood. Bonnie kicked Elena's stomach. _This girl should be dead some time soon_ Bonnie thought.

Nnnnn

"Bonnie?" Katherine walked in to a room to check if Bonnie was okay. Lucky, it did have Bonnie in it, even better, it had a beaten up Elena in it. Katherine watch Bonnie pick up Elena and bite her. When Katherine finally realized that Bonnie was taking too much she sped over to Bonnie and pulled her away.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie growled.

"Bonnie, you're gonna become just like me." Elena told her. Bonnie grabbed Elena's jaw and picked her up from the floor.

"I'm not you, I will never be you, unlike you I can actually defend myself, I don't always cause trouble, I am not selfish. I am not useless!"

"Come on Bonnie." Katherine dragged Bonnie away.

"Don't touch me." Bonnie walked away from her. Katherine and Bonnie walked down the stairs. "I hate her!"

"Wait you punched and kicked her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did she survive it? She should at least have broken bones and she should be nearing to death."

"I don't know and I really don't care."

"She wasn't the only reason Damon left. Do you really think Damon would leave because of a few words that bitch said to him?"

"Then why did he leave?"

"Ask him not me." Katherine looked away from her.

"So I just beat up her for nothing?"

"No, she's somewhat to blame."

"You know what, I'm hungry."

"We have blood bags, Bennett!" Katherine called.

"I want a living human!" Bonnie walked out the front door.

"Damon, go get your girlfriend. I really can't be bothered with her." Katherine called.

Nnnnn

Damon walked into a club to see that Bonnie was feeding on a girl. Damon walked up to her slowly and pulled her back.

"Come on that's enough."

"Can't I have a little bit more?" Bonnie went to bite her again but Damon grabbed her.

"Her pulse is faint and you don't want to kill her."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Bonnie wiped her mouth.

"You don't."

"Well can't we dance?"

"Bonnie-"

"Damon, lets have fun please?"

"Fine." Damon sighed as they started to dance. Maybe having a reckless Bonnie wouldn't be so bad, she was much more fun than judgy Bonnie. Time was flying by as they danced. Damon pulled her close and kissed her.

Nnnnn

Stefan watched Damon kiss Bonnie. He was jealous, he has never came second to Damon, never and he wasn't gonna Bonnie slip out of his hands like that, he wanted her.

"I thought you were in love with the doppelganger." An English accent asked.

"No."

"She looks so comfortable with your brother. They look like the perfect couple, don't you think?" Klaus looked at Stefan, who was gritting his teeth and still looking at the couple that was still kissing. "Bonnie and Damon, that is how you define beautiful." Klaus said making Stefan even more jealous. Klaus was surprised that Stefan hadn't asked him about the brat, oh well.

"That's not how you define beautiful." Stefan walked off.

Nnnnn

Bonnie felt Klaus's presents. She pulled back from the kiss and looked to where Klaus was standing. She watched as he smirked and waved at her.

"Get Katherine, Stefan and Caroline." Bonnie demanded. Loose Bonnie was gone.

"Bonnie-"

"Damon, find Katherine, Stefan and Caroline, now."

"Fine." Damon sighed as he walked away from Bonnie. Bonnie walked up to Klaus.

"Klaus, where's Jessalyn?"

"She's fine."

"I asked you _where is she_, not, _how is she_."

"Come with me." Suddenly she was flat against the wall outside and his hands were on her shoulders, keeping her still. She tried to push him away but he's too strong even for her vampire self.

"Get off me!" She screamed as she tried to use her powers on him.

"You can't use your powers on me. I need you and Elena."

"Elena's not here." Bonnie lied.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry-" Elena walked up to them. "Klaus. Where's Jess?"

"What were you saying about Elena not being here?"

"Katherine-"

"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena."

"No you're Katherine."

"No, I'm not, why would I want to be Katherine? She still doesn't have het freedom so I'm Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Elena's dumbness and she thought Caroline was the ditzy one. Klaus put a hand over Bonnie's mouth but she bit it.

"I see you're a vampire. This won't hurt a bit my love." Klaus snapped Bonnie's neck. Elena went to run but Klaus appeared in front of her and put a hand over her mouth.

**K that was chapter 10. I hope you like it. I realized how my writing is getting worse and worse. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Damon, Katherine, Caroline and Stefan looked for Bonnie. They couldn't find her. Damn it. Damon knew he shouldn't have left her with him, he knew he should have put up a fight but she was Bonnie, she's so judgy, demanding and bossy. She's turning into Elena, its really unattractive.

"Why did you leave her alone, Damon?!" Caroline yelled at him.

"I wasn't going to but she demanded that I have to find you lot."

"You should of put up a fight."

"Don't get at me, okay. Its not like I wanted it to happen."

"But you didn't stop her. You could have stopped her from doing it and she would be here right now." Stefan said.

"Come on guys don't attack Damon, okay. The only reason Bonnie went out is because of Elena. Elena got her annoyed and angry so she needed to unleash her anger and annoyance while she fed." Katherine backed up Damon but everyone stayed quiet. "Oh come on, you know I'm right, we've all done it. We should check Elena maybe Bonnie went home."

"Elena went to find Bonnie, maybe she's found her. I'll call her." Caroline said as she took out her phone and called Elena but it went straight to voicemail. "She hasn't picked up."

"Something might have happened to her too. Damon, you said you saw Klaus, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Caroline you said that Elena went to look for Bonnie, right?"

"Yeah." Caroline answered

"And Elena won't pick up."

"Cut to the chase Katherine."

"I think Klaus has taken her and Elena."

Nnnnn

Bonnie woke up and looked around her to see that she in a room. She saw a figure lying next to her, she looked down at it to see it was Elena lying unconscious on the floor.

"Elena?" Bonnie poked Elena. "Elena wake up, we need to get out of here." Bonnie said as Elena woke up.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, dazed.

"We've been kidnaped by Klaus."

"Leave me alone!" They heard a childish voice scream.

"Was that-" Elena started to ask.

"I think so, I hope so." Bonnie said. Bonnie got up and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly, she looked through it to see Jessalyn arguing with Klaus and some black dude that was not Connor. Jessalyn looked over to Bonnie, smiled at her secretly and then turned back to Klaus and the dude.

"I want my mom."

"Well maybe you'll get to see her."

"You know I don't see why you need more power."

"I have my reasons child."

"I have a name, it's Jessalyn or Jess, get it right old man. Why can't you be more like Elijah?"

"Shut up brat. Marcel, go check on our guests." Klaus demanded.

"Who's our guests?"

"None of your business."

"Where's Rebekah?"

"Not sure, don't care."

"Come on dude, she's your sister."

"Go do what little brats like you do." Klaus walked off. Jessalyn liked annoying him, it was funny. Jessalyn watched Marcel walk out of the room that her mom was in. She waited until she knew he wasn't there and ran into the room.

"Mom!" Jessalyn cried as Bonnie picked her up.

"Jessalyn! I'm so glad to see you." Bonnie kissed her forehead.

"Eww did you have to do that?" Jessalyn wiped her forehead.

"Jessalyn, its so good to see you." Elena smiled.

"I wish the feeling could be mutual." Jessalyn bit out causing Elena to look a bit hurt.

"Elena, give me your phone. I'm gonna call Damon."

"Ohh, who's Damon, mommy? Has mommy fell in love again?"

"Damon is your dad." Elena said as she checked her pockets for her phone.

"Sorry but was I speaking to you?"

"Jessalyn, there's no need to be rude. Say sorry." Bonnie said in a demanding tone.

"No."

"I'm not asking you twice missy." Bonnie warned.

"Fine, sorry."

"Like you mean it?"

"Sorry, Katherine's doppelganger." Bonnie gave Jessalyn a look. "Its the nicest way I could possibly say it to her."

"Hey, Bon, I can't find my phone."

"Klaus doesn't allow phones unless its his, his family or someone won't rise against him or call for help. I can get his for you." Jessalyn offered. "You know his favourite wolf is pregnant, Hayley or something."

"And how would you know?"

"I check his text and I over heard him speaking to Elijah."

"And you never thought to call us." Elena said

"First of all, I'm a toddler, how am I supposed to remember numbers, I can't even count up to 50 and second of all, yet again I wasn't speaking to you."

"I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude, Jessalyn Bennett. The more you're rude to her, the more you'll have to apologize."

"I'm never apologizing to her again so she can stuff it."

"Jessalyn, you are so lucky we're not at home. Apologize to Elena, now or, you'll have to spend everyday with her and Jeremy."

"Jeremy is better than _that_." Jessalyn pointed to Elena. "But because I don't want to spend everyday with _it_, I will apologize. I'm sorry that I don't like you and you're a two timing slut."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Katherine."

"I don't mean to interrupt but instead of you two arguing, we could be getting out of here." Elena said.

"If I could escape don't you think I would have done it by now? There's no exit what so ever. Klaus has hybrids blocking every door. We can't get out."

"Well, I'll use my powers."

"Witches powers are blocked in here."

"Well, Bonnie could just snap their neck."

"Its hard for humans to actually snap a vampires neck, dumbo. Have you ever seen a human snap vampires neck?"

"I'm a vampire, Jess."

"Really? You're lying."

"I'm not, on the bright side I'm a witch."

"I will kill the person who did this. Who did this?"

"Connor."

"I'll do what I can."

"Jess, you're only a toddler, you can't take on a man who's probably three times as tall as you."

"I can confuse him. Mom, I know I'm a vampire, well half vampire. You know, there's lots of secrets you have kept from me."

"For your protection. Ever since you were born I had to protect you."

"Marcel's coming back." Jessalyn said. "I can hear him."

"Hello ladies." The door opened to Marcel.

Nnnnn

"How could Bonnie let Klaus take her?" Caroline asked.

"That is a very stupid question. Bonnie probably didn't have a choice." Damon said

"Bonnie is not Elena, she can handle herself. Bonnie is powerful, she is lethal when she wants to be and considering that she's around Klaus she'll probably almost kill him."Stefan said.

"You don't get it, Klaus is smart, he probably has her powers blocked so that she can't contact any of us and she wouldn't have her phone with her, he probably broke it considering they're going to die in a few days." Katherine said.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked.

"It's Klaus, sacrifices and rituals equal power. Klaus wants to be even more undefeatable than he is now."

"That still doesn't explain how you know-"

"Hey, Katherine, we have a problem." Hayley walked over to Katherine. Hayley looked sad and lost kind of.

"What?"

"Can we speak in private?"

"There's no point, they're gonna hears us anyway."

"Well then they can leave."

"Sorry, but no can do. I need them with me. Just say it." Katherine watched as Hayley put a hand over her stomach and looked down.

"I'm pregnant with Klaus' baby." Hayley said after a while and then there was a moment of silence. They all went quite.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Damon asked.

"You knocked up Bonnie."

"You had sex with Klaus?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Come again?" Caroline asked.

"Wait this is good."

"How is this good? She has a hybrids baby inside of her."

"Its good because she can distract Klaus while we get Bonnie and Jess out. She could use this as a way to stop Klaus from doing anything. I mean, every king needs it heir, right?" Katherine smirked.

Nnnnn

Bonnie stood in front of Marcel. He hadn't changed a bit from the last time she had saw him. He had that same smile and those big beautiful brown eyes that sometimes glistened. She remembered the first time she met him. He started to flirt with but she told him to back off or she would kill him. He didn't listen to her though. Come to think of it, why is he still alive? She should end him, right here, right now. Suddenly she felt hungry. Why did she have to feel hungry now? Whenever she's hungry, it always stops her from doing something that she wants to do unless its to do with feeding, obviously.

"Bonnie."

"Marcel." It went quiet but Bonnie broke the silence. "I'm hungry do you-"

"Can't you wait? You humans are so fussy."

"Have any blood bags or something?" Bonnie continued like she had never been interrupted.

"Why would you need a blood bag?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean I expected you of all people to be smart as fuck."

"You're a vampire. Hmmm, you're not a witch?"

"Oh I am but I'm a vampire as well."

"It doesn't work like that."

"When its dark magic is does."

"You are one bad girl that I would just like to play with." He smiled.

"Ew, that's disgusting, why would you do that? I am hungry and I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, the blood bags are in the fridge." Marcel pointed to the kitchen. Bonnie followed to where he was pointing at. Bonnie took a blood bag out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. When she turned around, Marcel was standing in front of her, he was too close to her.

"Move away from me." Bonnie demanded

"Oh come on, Bennett, you know you want some of this."

"I'm in love Damon Salvatore, so forgive me if I don't flirt with you." Bonnie pushed him back.

"Really? Damon Salvatore, the man that left you? Why would you love him?"

"That's none of your business."

"He left you for no reason, don't you hate him?"

"Is this any of your business? What happens in my life, stays in my life and no one else needs to know about it. I love Damon, end of story." Bonnie took her blood out of the microwave and moved away from him.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"And I never will."

"Apparently, you're more like the doppelganger... Well according to Hayley."

"That's what she thinks." She took a sip of the blood.

"You're drinking that like you're not hungry."

"I'm drinking it like this, because, it still repulses me." Suddenly he was in front of her. He pushed some of her hair back and stared into her eyes. She really did hate him. "Is there something that you want?"

"Don't tell Klaus, but in a couple of day there's a Mardi Gras and I want to take you and Jess."

"We'll see but what about Elena?"

"Who's that?"

"Katherine's doppelganger."

"I don't like her, she's annoying."

"You're too close to me." Bonnie pushed him away from her. "I don't like it when people are too close to me." Bonnie said as she walked away from him.

"Not when its Damon Salvatore."

"Don't push it, Marcel." Bonnie sat down on the coach as Elena walked in while she was carrying Jess who was trying to get out of Elena's grip.

"Put me down!" Jessalyn cried as she bit Elena's arm.

"Ow!" Elena screamed as she dropped Jess on the floor. Bonnie ran over to Jess and caught her before she hit the floor in vampire speed.

"Elena, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Bonnie glared at Elena.

"She bit me!"

"So what Elena? She just bit you, suck it up."

"But it hurt!"

"I'm not saying it didn't, but you dropped her! You didn't have to drop her and be so dramatic about it." Bonnie said stroking Jess' hair making sure she was okay."Are you okay, Jess?"

"No, mommy, that scared me!" Jess cried.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have bit me, you little brat!" Elena spat.

"What!" Bonnie glared at Elena. "That's rich coming from you, Miss Everything's-About-Me."

"That's not me anymore but it sure does seem like you."

"Shut the hell up Elena!" Jess said defending Bonnie.

"Elena, don't get me started because I can say the meanest words to you."

"Try me." Elena dared her.

"You're a fucking bitch, you always want to be center of attention. You're like a Katherine wannabe but Katherine will always be the better doppelganger. You're just a waste of time-"

"Ladies, stop the bickering." Klaus' voice said. Bonnie and Elena looked over to Klaus. "Bonnie put her down." Bonnie didn't even notice she was holding Elena by the neck and Jess was sitting on the coach... when did that happen? Bonnie let go of Elena and moved away from her.

"Bonnie, word, please." Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Bonnie moved her arm away from him and walked out of the room while he followed.

Nnnnn

Katherine, Caroline, Stefan and Damon listened to Hayley speak, she knew where Klaus was. Finally they had gotten somewhere.

"He's on Bourbon street." Hayley said. "With Marcel."

"Marcel?" Katherine asked as she looked at Stefan wo had also realized who it was.

"Yeah."

"We need to keep Bonnie away from him, she absolutely hates him! She's gonna kill him."

"Her powers are blocked, she's a baby vampire and who would care?"

"Katherine, Stefan has point, if Bonnie kills one of Klaus' minion, he's more likely to the ritual earlier than its original date." Hayley said.

"Hayley you're gonna be the one keeping Marcel away from Bonnie-"

"You don't seem to realize that Bonnie is independent and she can fend for herself, she's not going to kill Marcel, he has his ways with the ladies."

"She has a point... Well, we don't need Rebekah any more." Katherine said.

"Where is Rebekah anyway?" Damon asked.

"She had to go check on something." Hayley told them.

"The ritual, when is it happening?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know everything, Klaus wouldn't tell me that, he knows that I'm with you."

"He wants us to know." Katherine and Damon said as they looked at each other. Everything went silent, no one had anything else to say.

"Sorry to bring this up, but you fucked Klaus?" Caroline asked, still confused by how Hayley is pregnant.

"Barbie, go find Jeremy." Damon told Caroline.

"My name is Caroline FYI so get it right." Caroline got up to go and find Jeremy.

Nnnnn

Bonnie walked into a bedroom, she sat on the bed. Klaus thought he had blocked her powers. Wow… the witch he has got is weak. Well considering most of Bonnie's powers are blocked, maybe suggests that she's not that weak. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, hopefully this worked.

_Bonnie looked around to see Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and Jeremy all staring back at her. They seemed confused. Yes I did work! Bonnie thought. _

"_Bonnie!" Caroline screamed as she ran up to Bonnie and hugged her. "OMG, you're here!"_

"_Hey Caroline, I know we're both vampires and all but I can't breath."_

"_Oh sorry Bon." Caroline let go of her._

"_Hi guys."_

"_Are you alright?" Stefan asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_How are you doing this?" Katherine asked. "Aren't your powers blocked?"_

"_Yeah...well most of them." _

"_Hey Bon, we're coming to save you!" Caroline smiled._

"_Save?"_

"_Yeah, we're gonna save you."_

"_You don't think I can do it… You don't think I can hold off Klaus, you don't think I can kill him without killing the rest of us. You feel you always have to save me like I'm a damsel in distress. Well I'm not! I'm not like Elena! I'm Bonnie fucking Bennett, I'm the badass witch that nearly killed Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah. I'm not a girl that just runs into trouble, I've never been that girl, it was always Elena who caused trouble!" Bonnie shouted. "I can't believe you lot, you know what, you don't need to _save _me, I'd rather die than let people think I was a damsel in distress or like Elena."_

"_Bonnie-"_

"_Bye." Bonnie disappeared._

**I hope you liked that. R&R please**


End file.
